Reich Diaries 2002
by misc666
Summary: In Berlin, Germany five children are swept off to the Digital World. But between dealing with wild digimon and one of their own will they be able to fight their real opponents? Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Universe
1. Reich Diaries Entry 01

-------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER – Digimon belongs to several different companies of which I own none. Therefore all digimon used are their property and used without permission. The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive. The German Digi-destined belong to the Diaries universe. All other miscellaneous characters are my meagre intellectual property.****

By Misc666

Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Timeline

Reich Diaries 2002

Entry One – The Endless Forest

-------------------------------------------------------

**Berlin****, ****Germany******

**September 23rd, 2002******

"The Reichstag was built between eighteen eighty four and eighteen ninety four. It measures one hundred and thirty seven metres by ninety seven metres." The tour guide continued to ramble on about the imposing government building in front of the schoolchildren. However being schoolchildren they all began to wander off to do their own thing. 

One particular child noticing the crowds around him decided this was the perfect time for him to sneak off. He was eleven, as were the majority of the class although some were approaching their twelfth birthdays. He had messy black hair, which he tried to smooth down with no luck, and black eyes. He wore a pair of baggy brown trousers, which would have fell down if not for the belt holding them up, and a plain white t-shirt. As he saw the teacher start to get into the tour he saw his opening. So he picked up the dirty brown coloured backpack that lay by his feet and pulled a pair of sunglasses out slipping them over his eyes.

"Nikolaus, I hope you're not trying to sneak away." The child in question froze, wondering how their teacher had known he was trying to get away and not all the others. Sighing in acceptance he put the bag down and sat next to his best friend.

His best friend of course currently had no time for him. Slightly taller than Nikolaus and less stocky in build he was currently laid out over the floor. His hair was hidden under a cap, however light blue strands could be seen poking out. He wore grey shorts down to just below his knees covered in pockets and a long sleeved blue top.

"Tobias, what are you looking at?" Nikolaus knew that it would be the normal thing that always caught his friend's attention.

"I just saw a MiG-21M. One of the beauties of the German Air Force. How I'd love to fly one of those." Nikolaus sighed at the fanboyism of his friend. Some things would of course never change.

"So? Are you still obsessed with planes?" Nikolaus sighed as a shocked expression came across his friend.

"Of course. I do want to be in the Air Force when I'm older, as you should remember." Tobias dropped back down on to the grass and continued to stare up. Meanwhile Nikolaus tried to see who else was around.

"Why are they making us come on a field trip at the start of the year?" Nikolaus turned to find himself face to face with Katrina Probst.

She had long blond hair in a ponytail down the back and blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses. Her blue jeans were held up by a white belt that had a pad of paper hung off it and she also wore a tight white tank-top with a pair of eyes over the middle of the chest. A pen rested on top of her left ear which fell off as she flopped down on to the ground dropping her bag as well.

"I guess it's because we're new to the school. Not everyone's known each other for years like the three of us," Tobias waved his hand dismissively as he rose into an upright position.

"Yeah but why take us to the Reichstag. I know it's like the most important building in our whole country, or something, but it's not the most interesting place to take a bunch of eleven year old kids, is it?" Katrina sighed and began rummaging through her bag for something sweet.

"Well it's obvious by the amount of people who've ran off. I'd have thought you'd have enjoyed this though. After all it's something you can go off and write about."

"Yeah but it's so damn boring. Who cares about how big it is. Maybe if they told us something interesting I'd be excited." She sighed and pointed off in a direction of a large crowd that seemed to be forming.

"Goeth?" asked Nikolaus with a put-out look on his face.

"Yeah I think he's found his 'victim of the day'. Want to go sort him out?" Tobias grinned while getting to his feet. Katrina and Nikolaus also got to their feet picking up their bags.

As they came closer Nikolaus began using his stocky frame to move some people out of the way. Finally they came to the centre where two boys stood out from the rest.

The first was lean and muscled with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His light brown trousers were neatly pressed and a tight black t-shirt was tucked into them and held tight by a belt. But not much of the t-shirt could be seen due to the faded brown army jacket with a pair of pockets over the chest he wore over it, even though it was too big for him. Unlike most of the children around he wore a pair of heavy black boots. Overall it gave an impression of someone who wouldn't seem out of place in a Nazi procession.

The other was less muscled but not much shorter. He had spiky reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was slightly darker than most Caucasian although it was definitely Caucasian. His clothing was also neatly pressed although it consisted of a plain white long-sleeved shirt and black trousers. Around his neck he wore a cross with the image of Christ crucified on it.

"Hey I may be part Jewish but I'm not Jewish. I'm Catholic." Yelled the darker skinned boy who turned away to walk off. However the blond reached over and grabbed hold of him. 

"If it looks like a Jew and talks like a Jew it is ultimately a Jew." Said the boy while still holding a lack of emotion on his face.

"Look I'm just barely an eighth Jewish. And I've never even thought about being Jewish. I was baptised and nothing else." The boy again tried to walk away but found himself being pulled by the collar.

"Do you think I'm going to let you walk away? All the boys and girls came for a show. I've got to give them one." The boy's tone implied malevolence but none seemed to show on his face.

"Hey leave him alone."  The blond turned too late and found himself thrown to the ground by Nikolaus.

"Hmm do I see a Jew-lover before me?" The blond wiped some soil off his side before turning to face Nikolaus.

"Look what does his religion matter Hans? Just leave him alone. Or else…" As Nikolaus finished talking he found Hans-Joachim to be smirking.

"Or else what?" Hans-Joachim was still smirking when Nikolaus reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Oh I'm more than willing to come up with something." The two stared at each other daring the other two make a move. But neither got the chance to.

Screams pierced the air causing Nikolaus to let go of Hans-Joachim and both of them fell back to the ground. Around them the other visitors began running away. Behind him he saw Katrina and Tobias helping Karl to his feet and wiping the blood away from his mouth.

And that's when he saw what was causing the ruckus. A hole had been ripped in it and out of this came a blue shape. Then there came a smell. Wafting through the air was the smell of decomposition which caused Nikolaus to grab his nose and struggle for breath.

The creature then emerged fully exposing its true form. Black patches could be seen around its red pupiled eyes. A series of tubes formed what could, by a stretch of the imagination, be called a spine. Out of one of its sides pocked a pair a yellowish ribs flecked with blood. But the worst aspect was the claws and teeth. They shone unlike the ribs; however they were covered in even more blood. Nikolaus assumed that not everybody had gotten out of the Reichstag.

"Holy shit." That was the ultimate summing up. The other four all turned to face him each with differing expressions on their faces. Tobias looked on with a mixture of surprise and maybe what could be awe. Katrina was still as curious as usual and fumbling around trying to find a pen. Karl seemed disgusted at the sight of the rotting creature. And finally Hans-Joachim looked on with the same smug expression as usual. He began wondering what his expression would have been.

"Sludge." The voice was guttural and caused cringing in all the people still present. But then something worse happened. It reached one claw inside itself and literally pulled part of itself out and tossed it at a group of people. Screams filled the air as the sludge smoked and literally dissolved them. Even Katrina didn't seem interested in finding out whether they were still alive.

And then the sky flared with light blinding Nikolaus and causing him to turn away. When he turned back he felt something impact with his stomach sending him sprawled on the ground. Then the world exploded with a huge bang.

----------------------------------------

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

Next thing he knew a delicate hand was reaching down trying to pull him to his feet and Katrina's head appeared above him.

"Get up Nikolaus. Something weird just happened." He nodded as he heard Tobias' voice from somewhere behind him. So he tried to get to his feet by pushing himself up. That's when he felt the cold feel of the device beside him.

"Yeah that's part of it." That was Katrina speaking. Dumbly he nodded and turned to face the device beside him. It was vaguely egg-shaped, although what would be the top of the egg was at the bottom of the device, it wasn't round like an egg and had an antennae sticking out of the top. Mostly white it was only distinguished by the grips along both sides coloured crimson.

"Okay what the hell is it?" Nikolaus began rubbing his head hoping his headache would fail. 

As he did this he raised himself up to look at his surroundings. What he saw caused him to jump. Instead of being outside the Reichstag where he assumed he'd fallen asleep and began dreaming, he was in a clearing in the middle of a heavily wooded area. Nearby he found Tobias, Katrina and Karl. They seemed to be rummaging through his bag.

"I assume it's something important since all three of us have one. Ooh sandwiches." Karl cut himself short as he pulled a pair of foil wrapped sandwiches out of Nikolaus' bag.

"Go ahead. It's got pickles in it and I was planning on finding someone to swap with anyway. Now where the hell are we?" Nikolaus got to his feet and walked over to where the other three sat. There he found a pile of food which he assumed was made up of all the food they'd pulled out of their respective bags.

"We have absolutely no clue. How come you got red and I get this brown colour?" Tobias pulled his device out. It was exactly the same if not for the grips being brown. All in all Nikolaus had to agree it was pretty nasty looking.

"I wouldn't advise that. We did after all get hit by these specifically so I assume they're only useful for us. Anyway I got this ochre one." Karl made a face as he pulled out the off-yellow coloured device he'd attached to his bag.

"Well I guess I got off lightly with this lovely sky-blue." Katrina grinned as she pulled out a light blue device. In her other hand she held an apple she'd found in Nikolaus' bag, another of the things his mum put in there despite his not liking it.

That's when they heard the beast roar. Trees fell as the giant blue sludge-monster slid through them. Somehow it seemed even larger now.

"We are buggered. Seriously." The other three nodded their agreement with Nikolaus' statement.

"Beak Pecker." A new figure entered the scene. A strange red and white shape shot out scratching at the blob. With a roar the blob countered by slapping at it. Nikolaus knew it wasn't his day as the blur shot down towards him hitting him in the stomach.

"Ow," moaned both Nikolaus and the creature, who was now shown to be some kind of red and white bird with a belt tied around its head. A feather protruded from this belt. Climbing to his feet Nikolaus starting edging away in the opposite direction.

"Thanks for stopping me. Are you a human?" The creature put on a confused expression as it stared at him.

"Yes, all four of us are. What are you? And where the hell are we?" said Tobias leaning in and poking it in the nose.

"Hawkmon. I'm Hawkmon. Haven't you ever seen a digimon before? And as for where we are. We just call this the Endless Forest" This sparked something in Nikolaus' mind however he couldn't exactly remember what he was thinking of.

"Digimon? Is that thing also a digimon?" Nikolaus seemed to be getting the situation.

"Yeah that's Raremon. Nasty piece of work. If I wasn't just a Child I'd give him a piece of my mind." Hawkmon started using the black claws on the end of one wing to scratch itself.

"Hawkmon where are you?" 

Out of the trees came a trio of more digimon. The first was about the same height as Hawkmon. However it resembled a beetle raised up on the rear of its six legs. The front two ended in pincers while the middle pair were considerably smaller than the others. What was most striking was that it was completely metal making it look sort of like a plug.

The second was by far the tallest, maybe twice Hawkmon's size. It mostly resembled a fox with short yellow fur covering its body completely with bushy white fur around the neck. Its paws wore purple gloves on which was drawn the yin-yang symbol. A bushy yellow tail came from behind it ending in a white tip. 

The final shocked Nikolaus to the core. It was yellowish-orange and stood as tall as the first two. Its image was most like a reptile although its nose was odd. It was large and flat and was the focus of attention. But then attention would be drawn to the sharp claws that could be seen on the end of its hands and feet.

"You. I remember you. I remember seeing you on the news a couple of years back. Something about monsters appearing all over the world. But I thought they were shooting a movie or something." The reptile cocked his head to the side as Nikolaus ranted.

"No this isn't the same Agumon. I'm Renamon and this is Kokuwamon. Are you really humans?" That was the fox who Nikolaus noted had a very feminine voice.

He looked over to his side to see Katrina walking back and forwards near the fox. She currently held the sky-blue and white device in her hand and was concentrating on it deeply.

"Uh yeah we are human. I'm Katrina and this is Nikolaus, Karl and Tobias. Could you explain what this device is and why it vibrates when I keep getting near you?" Nikolaus noticed she was right and her device was vibrating, the vibrations seemed to get stronger as she got closer until it was almost making her shake.

"Then you must be Digi-destined. And if I am setting it off you must be my partner. That in your hands is a D-3, a type of digivice. If the other three have them then it's likely that they are also Digi-destined." Renamon gestured towards her three companions.

"So I guess we work out which digimon is ours now." The other children agreed with Karl's suggestion. But Agumon shook his head, or at least as much as he could.

"No time. Raremon's coming." Agumon pointed to where the giant blue blob was closing in on the clearing.

"Well then I guess you fight them then." Nikolaus grinned while looking at the beast.

"Guess so." With that the four digimon shot off into battle. 

As they closed in on Raremon they began to separate. Agumon kept on going straight down the middle, Kokuwamon veered to the left, Hawkmon to the right and Renamon propelled herself into the air.

"Baby Flame." Agumon's stomach bulged before he spat out a ball of flame which hurtled towards Raremon. With a thud it impacted on the blob sending a ball of slime splattering against the ground but seemingly not doing anything else.

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead." Renamon opened her arms out wide as shards of light formed in between them. With a nod she sent then shooting down at Raremon. Again they formed lots of little holes but didn't seem to affect the huge mass of sludge.

"Stun Shock." Lightning formed between the two antennae on Kokuwamon's head and shot out towards Raremon. This only succeeded in stopping his progress for a couple of seconds before it regained its senses and proceeded onwards.

"Feather Slash." Hawkmon reached up and grabbed his feather between his two wings. With a grunt he sent it arcing out towards Raremon. This time the attack went straight through Raremon and out the back where it arced round returning to Hawkmon's hands.

"Did I tell you three that we're utterly buggered?" Nikolaus tried a feeble grin but the looks on the others faces told him that this probably wasn't the right time.

"We have to do something," muttered Tobias as Raremon's sludge narrowly missed hitting Hawkmon.

"Yeah but what?" Katrina's tone was violent and partly due to watching Raremon's fist, or as close to as fist as Raremon's body came, swat away Renamon and throw the fox-digimon into a tree which promptly snapped in half.

"Well there's got to be something we can do. I mean if we're these Digi-destined they talked about then surely we can do something." Karl's face was grim and showed that he didn't really believe what he was saying.

But then it hit Nikolaus. Something Hawkmon had said started to get to him.

_"If I wasn't just a Child I'd give him a piece of my mind."_

Obviously this Raremon must be stronger than a Child. Therefore it stood to reason that they could become as powerful. But how, and even more importantly which digimon was his. If he didn't pick the right one he was buggered.

"Agumon. I'm sure it's Agumon. That's what my gut's saying." The other three stared oddly as Nikolaus started running off towards where the digimon fought.

"What is he doing?" said all three at once as Nikolaus narrowly dodge being hit with a stray piece of sludge.

'If he is my digimon then we have a shared responsibility to each other. Besides I'd hate to say that my partner died five minutes after I met him." Pretty soon he'd reached the fallen form of Agumon. The Child digimon was currently trying to get up without much luck.

"How do I make you get stronger?" demanded Nikolaus helping the little dinosaur-like creature to his feet. Happily he noticed vibrations coming of his D-3.

"You don't know. I only know that it takes three things; a digimon, a Digi-destined and a digivice. But how you get them to work together is a mystery." Agumon shrugged while turning his attention to where his three comrades had all been tossed to the floor, and where Raremon was slowly coming towards them.

"Well then I hope I work this out soon." Nikolaus started frantically pressing buttons, which failed to do anything but bring up a map. 

"Sludge." Nikolaus spun his head round to find a handful a Raremon flying towards him and Agumon. Shielding his face he waited for the worst.

This however meant he failed to see to see the blinding light which exploded from the screen of his D-3. But he did turn in time to see the light envelope Agumon.

"Agumon evolve..."

Agumon's body expanded until he was as tall as a fair sized building, and had claws the size of Nikolaus. At this point his skin changed in colour going from yellowish-orange to a deep red. Green scales grew out of his back going from largest at his head to smallest near the tip of his tail. As this was happening his belly turned white. 

"…Tyranomon."

"Holy crap. What the hell is that?" Tobias stared with his mouth agape as Karl fiddled with his D-3.

"I assume by the fact that he yelled out 'evolve' that he somehow gotten stronger. Maybe even to the power level of Raremon. Of course he may have just changed shaped." Karl tried to grin but found it hard under the overwhelming feeling of dread.

"Guess so. Does this mean we stand a chance?" asked Katrina slightly dubious.

"Well we have to hope so. Maybe we'll get lucky and God will send us a miracle." Karl frowned at Tobias' joke.

"Don't mock religion. Maybe he will." Karl returned his attention to where the two digimon stared each other down.

"Don't worry Nikolaus. I'm more than strong enough now." The grin was too toothy to be reassuring but the thought was good enough.

"Fire Breath." A much larger ball of fire shot out of his mouth this time but just as it reached Raremon, it parted ever so slightly making it miss barely.

With a roar of his own Tyranomon charged ramming straight into his opponent who slid back under the attack. 

"Stinky Gas." Tyranomon was totally unprepared for this attack and as Raremon's mouth opened a burst of putrid green gas emerged sending the dinosaur to the ground clutching at its large nose.

'No he can't lose now. Not when he came so close to winning.' But all Nikolaus could do now was trust in Tyranomon. 

As Raremon closed in ready to deliver a final blow several things happened at once. First a blur shot out of one of the trees and across Raremon. It shouted something at which it launched an attack which hit Raremon in the eye. Raremon in turn temporarily forgot about Tyranomon instead trying to find its attacker. And Tyranomon rolled over on to his back as his stomach expanded.

"Fire Breath." Once more a ball of flame leapt from his lips. But Raremon was too busy to notice and when he did it was too late as the top of his body, what could loosely be called a head since it included eyes and a mouth, was ripped clean of in a burst of data. As the rest of its body realised it was dead it too exploded into data which fled into the sky.

All of sudden Tyranomon shrunk back to being Agumon who promptly collapsed. The four children and three digimon all charged over to him but inevitably it was Nikolaus who made it there first. 

"It's odd. I still have loads of power. Why'd I devolve?" Everyone looked puzzled as Agumon ranted about how he shouldn't have reverted to his Child form so soon.

"Hey does it matter. You totally destroyed him. Not that I condone killing mind you." Nikolaus frantically waved his hands hoping he hadn't offended the deep devout Karl. But Karl didn't seem to notice and instead was looking away.

"It was close though. How was his breath?" Renamon hit Hawkmon over the head while everyone sweat-dropped at the inappropriate question.

"Hey am I seeing things or has a giant black monolith just appeared over there in the trees?" Everyone turned to find out what Karl was talking about. Indeed there was the tip of a monolith that could be seen despite the height of the trees.

"Oh no. He's gotten this far already." The humans turned to Kokuwamon who'd stayed relatively quiet sine they'd met him.

"Who?" asked Karl already fearing the answer.

----------------------------------------

In the shadows of the trees the blue eyes of Hans-Joachim Goeth watched them crowding around the reptile congratulating it on beating the Raremon. Calmly he turned to where something was slithering up beside him.

It was a small insect with a green segmented body and a light yellow underbelly. Two flat green antennae rose out of its head and black lightning bolt shapes could be seen on each segment of its body, with two filing in for the eyes. A purple beak was on it's face as well as having purple mandibles and a purple stinger on the end.

"Why did you get me to help them out?" asked the creature.

"Well, it's no fun if they die. Is it, Dokunemon? Now tell me about this big boss you were going on about. Sounds like a nice bug." One hand dipped down and picked up Dokunemon while he walked off deeper into the forest.

----------------------------------------

Next Entry – Rise up young girl, Rinkmon shoots into action 

The new German Digi-destined set about learning what these so-called Evil Spires are. But could a mysterious egg found by Katrina be a key to dealing with them? Or will the egg's guardian be too much for them to handle?


	2. Reich Diaries Entry 02

-------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER – Digimon belongs to several different companies of which I own none. Therefore all digimon used are their property and used without permission. The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive. The German Digi-destined belong to the Diaries universe. All other miscellaneous characters are my meagre intellectual property.****

By Misc666

Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Timeline

Reich Diaries 2002

Entry Two – Rise up young girl, Rinkmon shoots into action

-------------------------------------------------------

**Open Clearing, Endless ****Forest******

**September 23rd, 2002******

Renamon breathed out after finally telling the four children everything she knew of Digi-destined and their role, mostly second-hand information gleamed from talking to other digimon that had had contact with ones before.

"And what are those monoliths?" asked Katrina writing it all down in the notepad she kept on her belt.

"Not totally sure about those. They just appeared one day and started dominating the forest. And of course He claimed the blame for them, although He thinks it's something to be proud of." Kokuwamon gestured in another direction and the Digi-destined could faintly see the tips of more black monoliths.

"How do we leave this world then?" Karl didn't even bother to look up from where he sat poking at his D-3 with a screwdriver he'd pulled seemingly out of nowhere.

"We don't actually know. We only heard a few things from other digimon and that's one of the many things we didn't learn." 

"Although..." started Agumon before letting it drop.

"Although what? Do you know of a way?" Tobias pushed himself forward with one hand resting on Nikolaus' shoulder. The other boy shrugged sending him falling to the ground.

"Although we don't know there might be someone around here who does. She's one of the two main digimon in the Endless Forest, and by far the more pleasant of the two." 

"So we go find her and get her to send us home. Problem solved?" Nikolaus felt proud at declaring this. After all it seemed that they'd finally be able to go home, away from all this madness.

"It's not as easy as Agumon makes it sound. She's not exceptionally fond of visitors and He might want to stop us getting to her."  Renamon pushed down Agumon.

"Hey what's in that direction?" asked Katrina suddenly pointing off to the left of the monolith. 

"Why do you ask? Going back that way is like walking into a forest of Evil Spires. We'd never be able to evolve." Hawkmon and Kokuwamon moved to back up Agumon.

"Yeah and anyway, why that direction? Why shouldn't we go off in that direction?" Tobias pointed off in another direction.

"I just have a feeling that that's the right direction." Katrina shrugged as everyone tried to come up with a reason not to.

"I don't see why not. Maybe we'll find something over there to help us. Maybe it'll be a way home. I say we do it." Everyone was surprised that it had been Karl who came up with this.

"I think it's best to wait for tomorrow. It's not the most pleasant of climates over there. It's best to do it during the day," said Renamon who quickly got nods of agreement from the other digimon. 

Katrina watched everyone settle down as the anxious feeling continued to grow. Something was drawing her in that direction and as much as she tried to assure herself she couldn't be sure it was a good thing.

----------------------------------------

**Forests of Ice, Endless ****Forest******

**September 24th, 2002******

Tobias was the first to reach the top of the hill as he burst over it running ahead of everyone else. What he saw wasn't positive. Ahead of him stretched miles of trees covered in snow. And he quickly began to feel the cold breeze drifting over.

"What is up with the serious drop in temperature? It's bleeding freezing up here," he screamed as he tried to hold in warmth. However the thin material of his long sleeved top was ill-suited for this.

"We did tell you that some parts of the forest have different climates to others. This is just one of many." Hawkmon flew up to stand beside him, despite the size difference.

"So the thing we're searching for is out there somewhere, right? I mean we're going to be able to get whatever it is and then have a rest in a little while." Katrina was breathing heavily now, as was Karl, with the two less used to long walks. The digimon meanwhile seemed to take it in their stride, despite having shorter legs.

"Well the only person who knows is you," panted Karl as he fell to the ground in a heap.

Nikolaus, Tobias and Renamon crowded round Katrina. 

"I think it's just a little distance now." This brought a smile to the three's faces as the prospect of finding out what was going on seemed to be closer.

"Don't worry; we'll be in and out in no time at all. Let's get up and go." Nikolaus grinned while pumping his fist in the air. Behind him Agumon imitated him.

"If I'm right it's over there." Everyone looked over to where Katrina pointed. Indeed it did look rather out of place to find a cave like that in a forest like this. Their hopes dropped upon seeing the giant black Evil Spire next to it.

"If there's anything strong around we don't stand much of a chance. We can't even knock down that thing." Agumon sighed.

"So let's go then." Tobias was about to run off down the hill when Karl grabbed him by the arm.

"I don't think running into it blindly is our best option, do you?" Karl grabbed the boy's head a moved it a bit to the side. This revealed what had first seemed to be a shadow of a tree. But the glowing yellow orbs said something different.

"So what are we going to do? If you want I'll draw him away while you lot go get it." Hawkmon was just about to take off when one of Renamon's gloved paws grabbed him and pulled him to the ground.

"I will go in with Katrina. The three of you will keep him away, the _three of you." Renamon picked up her partner with ease and started down the hill. Coming to their senses the others started after them._

"I could handle it on my own, I tell you." Hawkmon's squawking suddenly made him seem like a chicken.

"And you'd get yourself wiped out," said Agumon under his breath.

"Anyway we all know I'm going to delete it." The glares of both digimon could have melted the snow around them as Kokuwamon walked past.

"Here it comes now. Enjoy yourself." Katrina waved as Renamon carried her into the cave.

"Where?" Karl looked around failing to see whatever it was.

"I think that is what she means." Nikolaus was pointing to where the shadow had straightened out into the shape of a very large wolf.

It was twice as tall as Tobias, the tallest of the three boys, and probably more than double that in length. Its fur was mostly black but had white patches every so often. The glowing yellow orbs were revealed to be eyes, slightly overshadowed by the giant gleaming teeth. Pinkish claws ended on its four black paws.

"Teeth! Why the hell does everything here have such big teeth?" moaned Karl as it lazily walked towards them.

"It's a Garurumon, and a viral one at that. Not a nice kind of digimon," observed Kokuwamon as he tensed up.

"So do you think you three can take it?" Nikolaus' question gained nods from the three as they stared it down.

"Scissor Arms Mini."

"Baby Flame."

"Feather Slash."

----------------------------------------

The sounds of fighting erupted from outside as Katrina found herself being set down on the rough floor of the cave. Ice covered the walls for as far as she could see and the only light seemed to be dim at the end where the tunnel rounded a corner.

"I assume we have to head down there." Renamon pointed off to where the light came from and Katrina nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope that _thing is the only dangerous digimon around here we have to worry about. I'm sure Agumon, Hawkmon and Kokuwamon can take care of themselves but can they defeat it?" Katrina looked hopeful but Renamon's downcast eyes told her the answer._

"They may be strong but they're not on its level. Our only hope is that whatever we've found is useful, or that we can take down the Evil Spire." Katrina noticed that the light was much brighter now indicating the end of the tunnel was nearby.

Finally they reached where the light was coming from. The walls, now devoid of ice instead exposing the rock underneath, contained a pair of brackets both with torches in them. They served to frame a large iron door that dwarfed the girl and digimon by a long way.

"How do we open it then?" asked Katrina ruining the dramatic tension.

"Those handles are as big as me." Indeed as Renamon said the handles were huge. 

"Well if we both pull on one, we should be able to get it open." Katrina and Renamon both grabbed hold of the left one and after a minute or so of pulling finally had it open far enough to slip through.

The sight inside was a curious one to behold. The roof was tall enough to let Tyranomon stand upright. The walls were covered in arcane symbols which Renamon identified as Digicode, although she wasn't sure what it meant. Brackets held torches all around the cavern illuminating it with bright light. But finally in the middle sat a small pedestal upon which sat an egg-like shape.

It was long and lay on its side. Mostly it was coloured black. But one section underneath was white. On the top was a line of blue triangles. More forward was a blue circle like shape with lines coming out of its sides. Underneath that on the sides were a series of yellow 'teeth'. But the main focus was on the jagged thin horn that protruded at the front, half silver and half gold.

"What is that?" said Renamon staring at it in awe.

"I think it's what we came here Renamon. So let's get it and get out of here." Katrina ran forward to it taking hold of it between both hands. At first it held itself down tightly but pretty quickly it loosened sending Katrina and it falling to the ground with an 'oomph'.

"So how do you think you use it then?" Renamon was still staring at it like it was holy or something.

"Well we'll work it out as we make our way back outside. Those three probably need our help." Katrina turned to leave when Renamon grabbed hold of her.

"We should work it what it does first. No sense in risking ourselves without working out what it does first, is there?" asked Renamon much to Katrina's annoyance.

"But they're outside risking themselves so we have a chance to get this." Katrina looked over as Renamon released her grip.

"They're not weak in any respect. They can handle themselves." Renamon's blue eyes stared into Katrina's.

"But you said it yourself. They can't beat it at their level even if they're strong. And I don't want to leave those three to take care of themselves; frankly they're not the most careful of boys. We've got to help them out." She flashed an angry glare towards her partner.

"Look down." Renamon's cryptic words startled Katrina. But she was even more surprised by the glow coming from the egg. The same glow also seemed to be coming from Renamon.

"Renamon armour evolve…"

The light subsided leaving something else where Renamon had been standing. It was a figure taller than Renamon with spindly limbs dressed predominantly in a white jumpsuit with blue stripes on the sides. Over this was blue chest armour with two yellow circles, blue boots and long blue gauntlets with a yellow lightning bolt design coming off the end. A long white scarf was wrapped around the neck with the end dropping down to the calves. The blue helmet over the face had spikes coming out from the back and a yellow visor.

"Speeding on blades of friendship, Rinkmon."

Katrina hadn't been sure it was Renamon, especially with the massive breast reduction. However the feminine voice convinced her that it was her partner. But evolution was supposed to be impossible near an Evil Spire apparently. Had they knocked it down out there? Or was this different?

Her senses finally told her that she was holding something. It was silver and resembled a hand-held game system. But her attention was drawn to the image of the egg she'd found on the screen.

"I'd better go help those three." With that Rinkmon shot off like a blur leaving Katrina standing there in a daze. 

"What is going on?" she questioned softly despite nobody being around to hear. Then she too set off to help her friends. 

----------------------------------------

"What a tasty little morsel I have myself. Should I eat you fast or slow?" The Garurumon growled softly as he stood over Agumon who was stuck under one of his paws. In comparison Agumon looked very small.

"Stun Shock." Kokuwamon was pleased as his attack stunned the Garurumon long enough for Agumon to scramble up to his feet and get away.

"And it seems that he's not going to be my only snack. Of course I may have to strip all the metal off you before I find something edible. Fox Fire." A stream of blue flame snaked out of his mouth. Again Kokuwamon would have been fried if not for Hawkmon who swooped down and grabbed him.

Of course it didn't help when Hawkmon found himself unable to hold Kokuwamon and fly which led to them both falling to the ground landing in heap.

"Come on you three. Get him." The yells of Tobias seemed reminiscent of many a football game.

"Look, I'm sure they'll be able to do it. We just have to wait and see," Karl was looking away as the three digimon were separated as Garurumon pounced between them sending them all running aside.

"It won't be okay if we don't do something. They're being knocked about like chew toys. What's taking Katrina so damn long?" Nikolaus glanced at the cave entrance which remained empty of either human or digimon.

"It would be a hell of a lot easier if I could evolve to Tyranomon again." Agumon wasn't given more time to moan as the Garurumon tried to pounce on him again.

"It would be a hell of a lot easier if any of us could evolve. Of course my evolution would probably be a lot stronger than yours." Hawkmon dodged another paw while grinning in Agumon's direction.

"Bet it's a Numemon." Both Kokuwamon and Agumon burst out laughing while the three humans wondered what was funny about that joke.

"Spinning Cuter." All of a sudden a blur shot out from the cave. It passed by the Garurumon who fell back.

The blur finally stopped moving to reveal Rinkmon standing there. Meanwhile Katrina emerged running from the cave with a jubilant smile over her face.

"I did it. I'm not sure how but we found some egg and I was able to make Renamon evolve into Rinkmon. I also got this." She showed them the D-Terminal upon which the egg could be seen.

"It says Digimental of Friendship." Karl pointed to below the egg where the words were written. "I assume that's what it's called."

"Okay but how come you can evolve but Agumon can't?" asked Nikolaus as Agumon, Hawkmon and Kokuwamon stepped away from the battle where Garurumon was futilely trying to hit the high moving Rinkmon.

"Maybe it's a different kind of evolution."

"Freeze Fang." Garurumon shot forward faster than normal as ice formed in its mouth. However just as it got close to Rinkmon her form blurred and she dashed onto the wolf's back.

"Game over." She began to build up another attack when Katrina's shouting stopped her.

"Don't kill it." Everyone looked on puzzled. This gave Garurumon the break he needed allowing him to throw Rinkmon to the ground.

"Quadruple Storm." Katrina closed her eyes as wind formed around Rinkmon's gauntlets. She knew that she couldn't stop her partner deleting Garurumon now. 

Rinkmon's fists suddenly opened sending two blasts from each palm spiralling away. They shot towards Garurumon but at the last second all four shot aside missing Garurumon completely.

"Bad luck. Time for dinner." The Garurumon let out a bestial growl as Rinkmon was finally stopped beneath one of his giant front paws.

"No." As she said this a crack was heard and several trees came falling to the ground. Rinkmon was able to move backwards but Garurumon was crushed beneath them.

"You didn't kill it." Katrina looked on the scene in shock as the Garurumon struggled to escape.

"He'll spend a day or so freeing himself. But other than that he'll be fine." Katrina threw her arms around Renamon joyously as the others looked puzzled.

"Why'd you stop her? He did attack us first, or did you miss that?" Nikolaus stamped his foot as he threw irritated glare at Garurumon.

"Well he didn't hurt us therefore we have no reason to kill him. And even if he isn't our 'brother' he is kind of their brother so I assume it's wrong to kill him," stated Karl from where he was looking intently at Garurumon who fitfully tried to swipe at him but couldn't get a paw loose.

"But we killed Raremon didn't we?" pointed out Tobias.

"Well several reasons exist to say why that could have been necessary. One is that he was going to kill Agumon if he didn't kill him first. And another is that Raremon slaughtered all those people. We all saw him do that. We don't know if this Garurumon is evil or just plain bored." The Garurumon growled at Karl who ignored him.

"I've killed lots of things. I'm bad to the bone." Garurumon growled once more.

"Ignore him. We'll be long gone by the time he can do anything to us. However I guess that if it's possible to avoid killing any other digimon then I might as well try," said Agumon as Hawkmon, Renamon and Kokuwamon agreed.

"Lets go, I'd rather be long gone before he gets up," said Karl still wary of Garurumon's stuck form. With one last glance they all set off away from the Forests of Ice.

----------------------------------------

Several miles away another boy and his partner had reached their destination. Hans-Joachim looked down at the small form of Dokunemon by his feet and then up at the massive structure in front of him. It was a huge cathedral like building with towering spires and gargoyles adorning the walls. But must shocking were the creatures all about.

A hole high up seemed to be admitting an endless swarm of wasp-like digimon. A little to his left a giant, but skinny, blue beetle with a black horned helmet, four arms and four light wings was busy fighting a much bulkier red beetle with giant red pincers on it's head, four arms and four arms: although two were heavy wings. As he came closer to the shadows he thought he saw a flash of red in the darkness but wasn't sure.

"So, what's this guy like?" asked Hans warily watching for more flashes of red. None came however.

"Lord Gran Kuwagamon is the strongest digimon in this part of the Digital World. And one day it will all be his." Hans found himself slightly worried by his partner's evident respect for this digimon.

He had to admit he was impressed by the size of this operation. With a slight smile he watched the door open to reveal the gothic interior. Torches sat in brackets all along the wall and more of the many insect-like digimon seemed to swarm around inside. 

As he looked up he found a magnificent painting over the ceiling. It depicted two digimon, one a huge black insect with silver lines. It had the same huge pincers on its head like the red beetle but the blood red light wings were more like the blue beetle's wings. All six appendages ended in a series of giant silver claws. Where its neck would have been was an orange mane of hair and its eyes were a piercing yellow. He had a feeling that must be Gran Kuwagamon.

Across from it on the ceiling was humanoid digimon clearly female. It had pink skin which was covered up by a rose red leotard, which bulged over her chest, with a hole which exposed her belly button. At the thighs the costume turned into a long pair of black high-heeled boots. She wore a pair of long red gloves which reached almost up to her shoulders and held a vine-like whip. Her eyes were covered up by the crown made of rose petals that covered her head. The final part of the costume was the leaf coloured cape with a high collar.

His attention was drawn away as a commotion started up at the front of the hall. One of the wasp-like digimon he'd seen earlier found itself struck by a door. Out of this walked six identical insect digimon. They were tall and humanoid with green armour with black on the thighs, shoulder pads, feet and the gauntlets tipped by sharp claws. The antennae that came out of their heads were thin and had orange stripes. Red hair came out of the back of their heads. On their foreheads were the same three pointed star symbol and the eyes glowed a deadly red.

"Those are Stingmon. They work for one of Gran Kuwagamon's lieutenants, Dino Beemon. Try not to get on their, or even worse his bad side." Hans felt them bang into him deliberately as they passed by him. But he was above their pettiness and waited until he heard the door close as they left.

"I see. Well lead the way. I think I'm going to enjoy meeting Gran Kuwagamon." Dokunemon gestured to the door the group of Stingmon had come out of and started crawling towards it.

----------------------------------------

Next Entry – Arial opponent, Harpymon's first flight

The Digi-destined find themselves under attack from an enemy that is literally out of their range. Will the Digimental found by Tobias solve this problem?


	3. Reich Diaries Entry 03

-------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER – Digimon belongs to several different companies of which I own none. Therefore all digimon used are their property and used without permission. The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive. The German Digi-destined belong to the Diaries universe. All other miscellaneous characters are my meagre intellectual property.****

By Misc666

Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Timeline

Reich Diaries 2002

Entry Three – Aerial opponent, Harpymon's first flight

-------------------------------------------------------

**September 25th, 2002******

"Oh damn. Here it comes again. Everybody down," yelled Nikolaus as he threw himself aside into the shelter of another tree. The others followed suit as a buzzing sound filled the air.

"Sharp Edge." A green shape appeared ripping through the trees above where they had been standing. The tree trunks were cut cleanly and fell away to the sides as their attacker fled into the sky once more.

"You sure you can't get that Shimon at all?" asked Karl as him and Kokuwamon got to their feet dusting off dirt.

"Snimon. And no we can't catch him. He's able to fly while none of us can. And he's too fast for us to hope to be able to hit him while he's up there." Renamon gave him a blank stare as she helped her partner to her feet.

"Yeah but what about Rinkmon, surely you're fast enough then?" Katrina looked up hopefully at her partner who shook her head fitfully.

"He'd just move further away and I'm not built for fighting at distances when I'm Rinkmon."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tobias joining the others in the open area the Snimon had created by ripping the trees apart as he passed them.

"I can fly. Why don't I go after him?" yelled Hawkmon as he looked up at the sky.

"You're just a Child you don't stand a chance. Besides he's an Insect type. Chances are there's a Spire or two nearby, evolution is out of the question." Kokuwamon finally found what he was looking for and pointed to where another of the many black monoliths they'd encountered in this world stood.

"So all we can do is continue searching for my Digimental." Tobias grinned and set off in the direction they'd been walking in.

"I guess so. But if whatever Hawkmon evolves to with it can't fly we're pretty much buggered," pointed out Karl with a rather depressing expression on his face.

"Maybe he'll be fast and long ranged. We wouldn't be screwed then, would we?" Nikolaus tried to cheer the others up.

"Well from the feeling I've been getting it should be over there." Tobias gestured to where the trees seemed to part over the top of the area.

"Are you sure?" asked Agumon looking sheepish. Kokuwamon also looked rather worried.

"Why?" was the chorused question, also from Renamon and Hawkmon.

"Well the only thing over there is a hole," pointed out Kokuwamon.

"And a very big, deep hole at that," added Agumon with a sheepish grin.

"So it may be at the bottom of it." Tobias' face fell at the thought.

They came into the opening to find what they'd been told about. A large pit stretched out at least ten metres in diameter. But that wasn't the scary thing about it. As they walked to the edge to look down they found themselves staring into nothing. As far as they could see they was darkness. Nikolaus walked over and dropped a coin down into it. A couple of minutes passed before they gave up on hoping they'd hear it hit the floor.

"It's down there isn't it?" asked Karl going slightly green at the thought. Calmly he walked away from the edge and sat down a fair distance away from it.

"So how am I getting down there? I know Hawkmon can fly but I doubt he can fly all the way down there with me and all the way up again." Hawkmon nodded his agreement at his partner's statement. 

"How about I carry you down there? I can probably bounce down the walls to the bottom. And Hawkmon can fly ahead to see if it's okay ahead of us." Renamon's idea brought a smile to Katrina's face.

"Wow. You're so cool Renamon," squealed the girl causing Tobias and Nikolaus to giggle. The girl however then swung around staring daggers at the two of them. Nikolaus also decided this was as good a time to move away from the hole.

"Anyway I'll go down now. Try not to go so fast so I can check it out first." Hawkmon then flew off into the hole being swallowed by the darkness after a while.

"Okay let's go." As Tobias finished saying this he felt Renamon's gloved hand grab him and stuff him under one arm and with a leap she shot into the hole.

Most people would have thrown up in the experience but for Tobias it was exhilarating. The speed and height was what he dreamt off. Of course part of him also liked the fact that he was squashed against Renamon's right breast. And every time she bounced off the walls he felt it squash against his face.

"What the fuck!" Renamon started upon hearing Nikolaus' yell. This was enough to cause her to miss hitting the wall correctly. 

A wet smack was heard and a snap came soon after. Renamon let out a pained yelp and started to fall down the hole with Tobias still stuck beneath her arm. Hawkmon flew up to see what was going on only to get hit by the rapidly falling pair. With cries of terror coming from all three they were lucky to discover themselves near the end as they hit heavily against the bottom of the pit.

"Ouch. That hurt like hell. And Hawkmon get off me." Tobias staggered weakly to his feet finding themselves in a large cavern. Hawkmon rolled off him but the light, or more correctly lack of light, made it important to find Renamon.

"Renamon, are you there?" A feminine moan responded and he assumed she'd made it down if not in very good condition.

That's when he noticed the other important thing about down here. The only light seemed to be at one point in this room coming from something in the middle.

"Renamon are you okay?" yelled Hawkmon and Tobias could just see a faint outline of his bird-like partner crawling around on the floor.

"No, my leg is messed up. It's not broken but it hurts like hell." Tobias started to get a feeling of dread. Something was happening up top and they were unable to get back up. What if Nikolaus and the others couldn't hold off that Snimon for long enough?

"I'm gonna go over to that light. I think it's the Digimental." In truth he wasn't sure about what it was. However he felt that it wouldn't hurt him to check. 

As he got closer he felt something touch his leg. It felt very much like Agumon's hands complete with the hard skin and the claws at the end. Then it moved.

"Don't take any more steps forward. There's a hole in front of you. If you want to get to the Digimental there's a way across three steps to your left." The voice stopped and he felt the claws let go of his wrist.

"Um thanks, whoever you are." Tobias started sidestepping left, making sure only to do it three times and stepped forwards. He felt the reassuring feeling of the ground beneath his feet and began walking forward.

"Now you can walk to the Digimental." The voice again disappeared as quickly as it had started but this time he didn't feel its hand.

Tobias nodded and walked into the light. What he found was an egg sitting upright. The tip of it was a pair of yellow ears while the majority of it was designed to look like two white wings were wrapped around it. Two feet pointed out from the bottom ending in pink claws. In the centre of it, where the two wings met, was a circle surrounded by eight diamonds pointing away.

"The Digimental of Light." The owner of the voice finally came into the light emitting a gasp from Tobias. It was almost Agumon's identical twin if not for being black all over.

"Um thanks, Agumon." Tobias felt kind of sheepish, despite knowing that although there were many others like Agumon who were also called Agumon, but this one wasn't the same colour.

"Huh? How'd you know my name?" Agumon started backing away from the light.

"Wait where are you going?" yelled Tobias going after him but Agumon soon disappeared into the darkness again.

"Remember. It's the Digimental of Light. Only someone who truly respects the reason it exists can use it." Tobias felt his face crease up in confusion.

"What purpose is their behind it?" asked Tobias desperately.

"To fight the darkness of course." And that was the last Tobias heard from the mysterious Agumon.

"Hey Tobias where are you?" yelled Hawkmon from the darkness.

"I'll be there in a second. I just need to get the Digimental." Snatching it in his hands he found the path back and ran over to where he'd left the other two now able to see where he was going.

"Okay Renamon can you get me back up there?" Tobias was panting from the run but suddenly saw that Renamon was still on the ground.

"No, my leg hurts. I can't even get myself up there now. We're stuck down here and don't have any way to get back up." Renamon's eyes were downcast and he knew that not being able to help her partner must be getting to her.

"Shadow Sickle." At first Tobias thought he could hear Snimon attacking the others. But then he heard the sound of the attack getting closer.

"Shit. Tobias get moving, I'll get Renamon." Tobias threw himself aside as Hawkmon pushed the fox-like digimon out of the way. A few seconds later the attack hit the ground sending dirt everywhere.

"If he's trying to attack us then what's going on up there. He can't have killed them, could he?" Tobias felt his voice waver. Hawkmon and Renamon both tried to avoid his gaze.

"No, you must be right. Maybe he's unable to beat them so he's trying to get us." Hawkmon's voice brought a flicker of hope to Tobias. But realism brought him down again.

"I have to get up there. I can't let them die alone. I can't spend the rest of my life wasting away down here." Tobias felt something vibrating and realised it was the Digimental of Light.

"Hawkmon armour evolve…"

Hawkmon's body started to grew becoming more lithe and humanlike as he went. His wings began extending as they became pure white with gold edges. His legs became covered in white feathers until they reached the talons. His feet were dark grey with white stripes around the ankles and ends of toes, said toes finished with red talons. His upper body was now covered in red leather with silver and gold armour over the top ending below his ribcage. His face took on a golden colour with a pair of piercing blue pupil-less eyes. On his head appeared a silver helmet with a golden wing design on the front. Out of the side of his head pointed Hawkmon's trademark feather.

"The light of the midnight stars, Harpymon." With a screech he landed on the ground as the Digimental of Light shot into the D-terminal that had just appeared in Tobias' hands.

"Does anyone need a lift?" Despite not having a moveable mouth Harpymon somehow managed to smile.

----------------------------------------

Nikolaus felt Katrina stiffen beneath him as he saw Snimon hovering over the pit the others had gone done. A little distance away he could see Karl, Kokuwamon and his own partner Agumon hiding themselves as well. They'd been lucky when Snimon had decided he'd rather wait for them to come out of the hole.

"Do you think they're okay," whispered Katrina calmly adjusting Nikolaus' position so his hand wasn't in such a sexual and compromising place.

"Sorry for that. And as for the others, well how long have you known Tobias? He never gives up without a fight." Nikolaus grinned happily as he rolled off her to lie next to her.

"But what if they're hurt? What if something bad attacked them?" She started coming up with all the possibilities of what could have happened to them down there.

"Tobias is probably just taking some time to find the Digimental. He'll be up in a second." Nikolaus started to begin wondering whether his faith was misplaced.

"Wind Seeker." Suddenly blasts of wind shot out of the hole knocking Snimon away from it. A harpy like being shot out and deposited Tobias and Renamon on the ground. Hawkmon however was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Tobias where's Hawkmon?" Karl was the first to reach them as he asked the question on everyone's mind.

"That's his evolution over there, Harpymon. He'll defeat Snimon in no time." Tobias beat his chest proudly as Katrina ran to Renamon who was limping.

"It's nothing Katrina. I just hurt my leg. Digimon heal exceptionally fast and I'm no exception." Despite Renamon's protests her partner pushed her to the ground.

"Hey Harpymon remember to destroy the Evil Spire once you've finished Snimon off." Nikolaus sweatdropped as his friend jumped around cheering on his partner.

"So how was flying up here?" asked Nikolaus blandly.

"So cool. It's like your flying." Tobias grinned as Katrina, Karl and the digimon joined in the sweatdropping.

"Silent Symphony." Harpymon's mouth opened sending a vacuum of air out at Snimon knocking the insect to the ground.

"Shadow Sickle." Snimon brought his bladed arms around sending his own attacks at Harpymon. But the flying creature just dodged it easily before shooting down and knocking Snimon down again.

"You don't stand a chance anymore. Give up," shouted Harpymon standing over the prone Snimon.

"I can't. I can't go back to Gran Kuwagamon as a failure." The Snimon rose again shooting into the sky.

"Well you're gonna have to. You're too tired to fight me now. Wind Seeker." Harpymon's wings swung round releasing blasts of air towards the Snimon. However slowly but definitely it managed to avoid it somehow.

"You don't admit failure to Gran Kuwagamon. But if I can't take out anyone I can live free." Spinning round he shot down towards the others.

"No. Silent Symphony." Snimon was too distracted to avoid it this time and was thrown down to the ground behind them. This time he didn't return to his feet.

"Hey Snimon. You don't have to go back to Gran Kuwagamon. Just leave the Forests," said Nikolaus who stood close enough to help but far enough as to avoid being a target for it.

"You don't understand Gran Kuwagamon. He'll find you anywhere. He'll just send those Stingmon of his to hunt you down." The Snimon lifted its arm for another attack but exhaustion made it flop down again. The battle was finally over.

"I can't face him now." The Snimon again tried to struggle to his feet but had no strength to do it.

"But he can't be that powerful. After all he sent you and we defeated you easily." Katrina slapped Tobias round the back of his head to remind him of how inappropriate that comment was.

"Gran Kuwagamon can do anything in these Forests. And he's more powerful than the majority of digimon in the world. He's an Ultimate, two levels higher than Adult. He could obliterate the lot of us with a thought." The humans were rather taken aback by Kokuwamon's outburst. However none of the other digimon seemed surprised, Renamon for example was looking down and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"What are you saying? If he's trying to kill us then he's the one we're supposed to defeat. Do you doubt that we can beat him?" yelled Nikolaus grabbing hold of Agumon who was looking away.

"Let go of me. You don't know what Gran Kuwagamon is like. He was okay until he decided to wipe out everything that wasn't an insect. He's wiping out everyone we've ever know and we're helpless to stop him." Agumon had turned around by now and was yelling right in Nikolaus' face.

"We can't even evolve to Adult level with those Spires around. Nobody can evolve to fight him. And nobody stands a chance anyway." Everyone was stunned at Renamon's outburst. Normally she was much more calm and reserved.

"We can fight him together. He can't be as strong as you say," said Katrina still staying relatively calm.

"Gran Kuwagamon is as strong as they say and more. He'll get me if I run." Snimon was snivelling by now and they were sure that if he could he'd be crying.

"Snimon is right. Gran Kuwagamon has sent someone to kill him." Everyone spun at this. There was only one person who could sound that snide.

They span around to find themselves staring at the arrogant face of Hans-Joachim Goeth. He was leaning against a tree and was half covered by shadows. In the shadows they could also see many pairs of eyes.

"Gran Kuwagamon sent me to make sure you do your job. And if you fail I'm to get rid of you and them." Nikolaus growled realising the pleasure Goeth was getting from this.

"You think you stand a chance against us?" yelled Tobias with Harpymon backing him up. Behind him Katrina was feeling up her D-terminal.

"Yes." A red flaming blur shot out of the trees.

"Flare Buster." A stream of fire shot out of the blur hitting Snimon full on. With the damage he'd sustained earlier he was too weak to survive this and burst into data.

"You see, I have an Armour digimon of my own." Goeth started to laugh as the red blur set itself down in the shadows again.

----------------------------------------

Next Entry – The terror of Goeth, Shadramon's flaming strike

The Digi-destined find themselves fighting Hans-Joachim and his partner. But with Harpymon tired from fighting Snimon and Renamon too injured to fight as Rinkmon it looks hopeless.


	4. Reich Draries Entry 04

-------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER – Digimon belongs to several different companies of which I own none. Therefore all digimon used are their property and used without permission. The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive. The German Digi-destined belong to the Diaries universe. All other miscellaneous characters are my meagre intellectual property.****

By Misc666

Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Timeline

Reich Diaries 2002

Entry Four – The terror of Goeth, Shadramon's flaming strike

-------------------------------------------------------

"Gran Kuwagamon is as strong as they say and more. He'll get me if I run." Snimon was snivelling by now and they were sure that if he could he'd be crying.

"Snimon is right. Gran Kuwagamon has sent someone to kill him." Everyone spun at this. There was only one person who could sound that snide.

They span around to find themselves staring at the arrogant face of Hans-Joachim Goeth. He was leaning against a tree and was half covered by shadows. In the shadows they could also see many pairs of eyes.

"Gran Kuwagamon sent me to make sure you do your job. And if you fail I'm to get rid of you and them." Nikolaus growled realising the pleasure Goeth was getting from this.

"You think you stand a chance against us?" yelled Tobias with Harpymon backing him up. Behind him Katrina was feeling up her D-terminal.

"Yes." A red flaming blur shot out of the trees.

"Flare Buster." A stream of fire shot out of the blur hitting Snimon full on. With the damage he'd sustained earlier he was too weak to survive this and burst into data.

"You see, I have an Armour digimon of my own." Goeth started to laugh as the red blur set itself down in the shadows again.

"What the hell is it?" Karl gestured to the blur now revealed to be a creature about the same size as Renamon. It had a red metallic body with orange and yellow around the edges giving it a flame design. Between the pieces of armour was black with a pair of black antennae on its head. Its face had a distinctly bug like appearance which was also echoed in the butterfly like wings also in the same flame design on its back. Two egg like gauntlets ending in broken edges covered its hands.

"This lovely fellow here is my partner, Shadramon. I believe you'll know him a bit better when he's done with you." Goeth let out another of his laughs as Shadramon attempted to grin.

"Well what makes you think you can fight the four of us?" growled Agumon as Kokuwamon backed him up.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, you are in fact just a Child." Shadramon's voice was silky and heavily laced with disgust.

"Yeah, well you're not the only armour digimon around here. Harpymon is more than able to defeat you and Renamon can evolve at any time. Also I can reach my Adult form." Agumon wasn't at all concealing his anger.

"Ah, but can you evolve in the presence of that?" Goeth gestured to the Spire they'd forgotten to knock down. Agumon and Kokuwamon noticed and realised they wouldn't be any help in this fight.

"Well no sense waiting, is there? Harpymon take down the Spire and then knock him out of the sky." Harpymon heard Tobias' shouting and shot off towards the Spire. Shadramon meanwhile made no attempt to move instead watching him fly towards it as fast as he could.

"So, not gonna do anything then." Nikolaus wasn't sure what was going on but was glad Goeth was letting them destroy the Spire.

"Psychic Wave." Harpymon spun to see what was happening as Shadramon's antennae stood upright. A blast shot out of them slamming into Harpymon and knocking him down.

"The power of Darkness cannot be defeated." Everyone shivered as Goeth's grin became even more twisted. 

"Flare Buster." As Harpymon struggled to his feet a burst of flame shot out of Shadramon's gauntlet and he only managed to narrowly avoid it.

"Wind Seeker." Harpymon swept his wing around sending air waves flying towards his opponent. Even this didn't stop Goeth's grinning and laughing.

"Psychic Wave." The antennae shot rigid again and the psychic wave deflected the wind away.

"Indent Screw." Shadramon began to spun and jumped into the air. Harpymon looked up to where he began spinning towards the ground with fire revolving around himself. Harpymon didn't have time to avoid as it hit him fully in the chest sending him falling heavily to the ground with a thud.

"Damn it. Harpymon are you okay?" Tobias ran over to where his partner was wavering. Harpymon waved him away with a wing.

"I'm fine. Just surprised me, that's all." But Tobias heard him wince as he got back to his taloned feet. Somehow he didn't think this battle was going to be as easy as they'd earlier expected.

"Harpymon, I'm going to help you." Renamon gestured to her partner who held up the D-terminal. The glow burst out of it in Renamon's direction.

"Renamon armour evolve…" Renamon leapt into the glow and emerged as Rinkmon once more. "Speeding on blades of friendship, Rinkmon."

"Let's see how you handle one of the fastest digimon around. Your measly partner doesn't stand a chance." Katrina bounced up and down happily as her partner strutted.

"Hmm but there's one problem here. I've heard that Rinkmon are fast, but what about that leg?" Katrina's brow furrowed as she didn't understand what Goeth was talking about. Tobias however suddenly came to a dire realisation.

"Oh yeah, she hurt her leg when she fell down the pit." Tobias felt sheepish that it took him so long to remember this particular result.

"Well, it seems like this is going to be an interesting fight. Shadramon's outnumbered but your partners are injured." Goeth once more let out a laugh.

"That's it; I've had more than enough of you." Everyone was surprised when Nikolaus started running at Hans. Behind him both Harpymon and Rinkmon recognised this as the time to attack themselves.

Rinkmon ran round the left side of the butterfly-like dragon while Harpymon went to the right. Shadramon just stood there inexpressively as they moved into position.

"Spinning Cutter." Rinkmon brought one of her arms around sending a vacuum flying towards Shadramon. The armour digimon stood their mutely as he was thrown towards Harpymon.

"Silent Symphony." The piercing shriek blasted out hitting Shadramon and blowing him down into the ground.

"How'd you like them apples?" Nikolaus finally reached Hans aiming to hit him with his shoulder at waist height. Hans just grinned.

"Shadramon is far from defeated. And so am I." Goeth grinned as Nikolaus was about to hit him.

"Watch out Nikolaus, he's prepared for you," yelled Karl. Indeed Hans was ready and grabbed Nikolaus by the shoulders as he came in. The strength in his growing muscles became evident as he spun slamming him into the ground sending dirt flying.

"You see, I'm more than a match for you." Hans laughed as he brought a fist down upon Nikolaus' face breaking the nose with a sickening crunch.

"You sadistic bastard." Tobias ran to join his friend when he noticed Shadramon's eyes flare.

"Flare Buster." Harpymon found himself standing too close and was thrown across the clearing by the blast aimed at him. Rinkmon meanwhile managed to leap away narrowly.

"Damn, my leg. Quadruple Storm." Both arms came round this time letting the four blasts leap from her palms. Shadramon just stared her down as it hit him. But the result was far from what she expected as he dodged to the side.

"Indent Screw." Shadramon leapt into the air. But instead of hitting Rinkmon as he came down as expected he landed to the side. Rinkmon who been expecting him from above wasn't quick enough to notice this.

"Psychic Wave." The psychic blast shot out slamming into Rinkmon's already heavily injured leg. With a scream Rinkmon fell to the ground.

"You fucking bastard." With a heave Nikolaus managed to propel his opponent over his head and onto the ground behind him. With a growl he leapt to his feet and jumped down to straddle Hans' chest. Fire burned in his eyes as he beat Hans over the head.

"Nikolaus, you can't beat him to death." Katrina and Karl had both rushed over and held back Nikolaus' arms. Even with both of them it was proving to be hard to do as Nikolaus furiously tried to break free of their grip.

"Shouldn't have done that." Hans brought his legs up and slammed both booted feet into Nikolaus' chest. The force and weight of the boots drove all the air out of him as he landed on the two smaller kids. Hans stood up brushing the dust of his jacket while staring at the pile with contempt.

"I'm really not fond of any of you." Hans grinned as he brought the boot up into Karl's side. He then turned and slammed the heel of his boot into Nikolaus' stomach. The boy in question coughed up a spurt of blood and rolled onto his side. The next kick was aimed at Nikolaus' ribs. A slight crack was heard upon impact. This time it seemed unlikely that Nikolaus was going to get up any time soon.

"Hey leave him alone." Tobias had joined the fray and proceeded to bash his skull into Hans'. The two boys both fell away from each other clutching at their foreheads. Tobias grinned as he noticed the force had hurt Hans more as the neo-Nazi fell to the ground heavily.

"You idiot, you insignificant waste of space. For that you get to see Shadramon wipe out your partner." Goeth stood up shakily gesturing to his partner who'd just took down Rinkmon. Of course all this was through double vision.

Shadramon looked up and instead of finishing off Rinkmon who lay prone clutching her leg before him calmly walked over to Harpymon who was getting up. The armoured foot was brought down on Harpymon's wing breaking it.

"Watch out. Sharp Claws." Agumon jumped onto Shadramon's back and reached round to slash at the eye sockets. Shadramon's hands came up to reach for them, however the gauntlets prevented him for being able to do anything.

"Stun Shock." A little bolt of electricity shot out of Kokuwamon knocking back the already stunned Shadramon. With his wing free Harpymon was able to return to his talons. 

"I'll handle this. Silent Symphony." This blast was more powerful than his previous ones and uprooted many of the trees behind Shadramon as well as sending him flying into the darkened forest.

"Indent Screw." With Shadramon hidden in the trees they were forced to keep an eye out for where he'd come up. But he didn't instead propelling himself out of the forest leaving a trail of flames burning the trees as he went. Harpymon was caught unaware as he hit his stomach forcing him to devolve to Hawkmon.

But by now Rinkmon had gotten to her feet, although unsteadily. With a scream she leapt on the fiery digimon slamming his head into the ground. 

"Indent Screw." This was another attack unexpected by Rinkmon as he burst into flame propelling the two of them into the sky. Dust flew everywhere as they hit the ground with her cushioning his fall. Pretty soon she'd devolved to Renamon leaving Shadramon as the only armour digimon around.

"It seems to be over. Wouldn't you say so?" Hans backhanded Tobias in the face sending him falling to the ground to join the other boy.

"Hey now that's enough." Karl tried attacking the larger boy from behind. However Hans had seen him coming and spun round delivering a kick to Karl's already injured side. With a grunt he toppled down by Tobias and Nikolaus.

"You… Git… I'll… Bloody… Get… You…" panted Nikolaus trying to reach his feet, all the while more blood seeped through his closed lips onto the floor. Hans just put his foot on Nikolaus' back and pushed him down into the ground.

"Bad luck Reinhardt seems like I win." Goeth burst into the worst bout of snide laughter yet as he felt victory was firmly in his grasp.

"Why don't you piss off?" Hans wasn't quick enough to register Katrina's comment before she brought her foot up into his groin causing him to keel over.

"That's the stuff Katrina. You finally got him to shut the hell up." Karl got to his feet and between him and Tobias they helped up Nikolaus who's face was bloody and already beginning to swell.

"It's not over yet. Meet the backup Gran Kuwagamon sent me. Tentomon attack." The sound of buzzing filled the air. A swarm of red bugs appeared. They had a red carapace with black points coming out of it. The mandibles ending in mildly blunt looking claws but the round green orbs for eyes and frizzy yellow antennae really made it hard for them to look at all frightening as had obviously been the goal.

"Petit Thunder." They may not have looked frightening but the amount of lightning the lit up the air was frightening. The Digi-destined and partners were hard pressed as they struggled to avoid the blasts. In the confusion they began to get split up making sure they stayed with their partners.

------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, we got separated," mumbled Katrina supporting Renamon as they moved into the forest.

Behind them some of the Tentomon broke off the attack to go catch them. The green orbs that stood for eyes gleamed with malevolence. More lightning thundered around them burning up many more of the trees around them.

"You can't get away from us little girl." One Tentomon seemed to take the lead with his red carapace being more maroon than the red of his followers.

"I'm gonna try." Katrina was surprised as Renamon picked her up. Of course them she noticed the Tentomon embedded where she had been seconds before. However a groan escaped Renamon as the leg gave way sending them both falling.

"Well now. See I told you there was no escape." The lead Tentomon gestured and the other Tentomon started rocketing down again.

"Please, I may be injured but I'm more than a match for you. Fox Leaf Arrowhead." She rolled on her side generating the shards of light. They flew out striking the Tentomon deleting many of them. The black remains of their data escaped into the sky heading for wherever it went.

"Hmm seems that this one's a bit feisty." The lead Tentomon shot down himself as Renamon struggled to her feet.

"Wisteria Punch." A flurry of fists leaped from Renamon but as she finished the Tentomon was nowhere to be seen. That's when it hit her in the back.

"Bad luck." The Tentomon went to attack Renamon when suddenly he looked down. A thorny vine had gone through the back of his carapace and came out where his chest was. The others Tentomon saw the source of this and immediately fled as fast as they could.

------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck I dropped Nikolaus back there." Tobias looked back to where the lightning bolts where obstructing his view. Somewhere in there were the other three humans and digimon.

"Don't worry; he can take care of himself. He can take care of himself, right?" asked Hawkmon limping along while using one wing to rub the other one which was still sore from Shadramon standing on it.

"Well yeah. And I'm sure Karl managed to keep a hold of him, so that's okay." Tobias looked forward to where they were going. 

"I assume you're wondering what's in this direction?" asked Hawkmon gesturing with his good wing.

"Well I was more wondering what wasn't in this direction. I don't really want to bump into anyone who Hans would like to work for." Tobias felt his face and found it sore where he'd been hit by Goeth.

"Well I know that Gran Kuwagamon's base isn't in this direction. But I wouldn't be sure on whether any of his followers have spread over here. If I recall correctly there's a Motimon village around here, of course I doubt that that's the best place to go." Hawkmon returned to rubbing himself.

"Huh, Motimon? They don't sound at all that bad." Tobias tried to get an image of what something named that would look like. Eventually he came to mental picture of something jelly-like.

"Well they aren't bad at all. Personally I could wipe out their whole village. However they can evolve to Tentomon. It's probably best if we don't make them feel threatened." Tobias agreed not really wanting to fight more of those lightning producing bugs.

"So what should we do?" asked Tobias finally accepting that he had no idea of where to go or what to do.

"Well I say we get some distance away and then decide." Tobias again agreed and the two hastened their retreat trying not to look back any more.

------------------------------------------------------

"My Lord, in Heaven, protect me and…" Karl's prayer trailed off as another bolt struck the ground beside him. His nerves were already high and it wasn't helping him being attacked.

"Watch out." Kokuwamon's warning came just in time as Karl leapt out of the way avoiding being hit. Kokuwamon meanwhile happily ate the bolts that were hitting him feeling the power surge through his body.

"Thanks. Dear God I think I dropped Nikolaus." Karl spared a glance backwards only to see something he didn't relish. Quite a few Tentomon was chasing him avidly, the sound of their buzzing wings filling the skies.

"Yeah, but wasn't Tobias holding him? He probably pulled a bit too hard and took him out of your grip." Kokuwamon tried to put on a smile but his lack of mouth made this impossibly hard.

"True. And even though Hawkmon's hurt he can still evolve to Harpymon. Okay I guess you're right. But still…" Another bolt arced down making him jump again.

"Don't try to think it through. Just run like hell." Karl was surprised to see his partner manage to speed up with such stumpy legs and had to speed up himself.

"What's along here?" asked Karl as they came out of the patch of trees they'd been in. But the land sloped upwards so he couldn't see what was ahead of the two of them.

"I'm not totally sure. A lake I think." Kokuwamon shrugged as they headed closer to the tip of the hill.

"Not that comforting. Won't the water amplify their attacks?" asked Karl once more thinking about the bad possibilities that could happen to them.

"Well then we just don't jump in." Kokuwamon and Karl crested the hill ready to run down it. 

And that's when they realised something. It hadn't been a hill they'd been running up. The other side wasn't also a slope. In fact there wasn't much of another side. It was a straight drop down a cliff. And below was the lake Kokuwamon had mentioned. And they hadn't realised this until they came over the edge.

Twin screams were heard as boy and digimon plummeted down. The Tentomon looked down as the pair slashed down and decided that they couldn't' be bothered to go check. 

------------------------------------------------------

Agumon stared out from the bush he's hidden in. Beside him lay his unconscious partner who, luckily, wasn't groaning or making sounds. Out in front of him the Tentomon started to disperse as Hans sent them off in various directions looking for the others.

"Look just go after them. I'll go that way, you idiot." Hans smacked a Tentomon who'd thought to question his decisions.

"But there is a Motimon village in that direction. I'm sure that one of us would be better able to deal with them. After all we all were Motimon once." Hans growled his displeasure.

"Idiot. Shadramon show him what we do to idiots." The Tentomon didn't notice what was coming as Shadramon's fist drove itself through the hard carapace deleting him instantly.

"Now, do what I fucking told you to do." The remaining Tentomon quickly disappeared recognising Goeth's show of authority.

Pretty soon Shadramon devolved to Dokunemon before scuttling up Hans and onto his shoulder. The two set off into the forests allowing Agumon to finally let out the breath he'd been holding in.

"Well it looks like it's gonna be a difficult couple of days coming up. Hey?" Agumon nudged his partner not expecting a reply. Unsurprisingly one didn't come.

------------------------------------------------------

Entry Five – Terror from the depths, Mantaraymon submerges

Karl and Kokuwamon wash ashore down stream to find themselves far from everyone else. But a village of helpful sea digimon promise to help them, until they find themselves under attack. Will Karl be able to find his Digimental? Or will he lack the virtue needed?


	5. Reich Diaries Entry 05

-------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER – Digimon belongs to several different companies of which I own none. Therefore all digimon used are their property and used without permission. The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive. The German Digi-destined belong to the Diaries universe. All other miscellaneous characters are my meagre intellectual property.****

By Misc666

Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Timeline

Reich Diaries 2002

Entry Five – Terror from the depths, Mantaraymon submerges

-------------------------------------------------------

A group of goblin like digimon worked there way down to a lake. Some of the goblins these called Goblimon had light green skin with brown waistcoats and loincloths and red mohicans. The other lot called Shamamon had yellow mohicans, dark green skin and blue waistcoats and loincloths lined with brown. All wielded wooden clubs with nails stuck in them. They all seemed to wave these clubs as they spoke raucously as they walked down to the lake.

"So I said to this Aluramon. 'Hey baby, I don't go for tentacles. Go stick them up some other guy's behind.' And then I gave her a good seeing to nonetheless." The Shamamon speaking started making spanking movements as the group assembled laughed at his anecdote.

"Heh, stuck up plant digimon, always wanting to stick their tentacles wherever they can. It really sickens me." Another Goblimon looked over at this one and hit him with a club. Two other Goblimon looked at this one with a glare of anger. Obviously attacking one of their own brethren was a mistake.

"Look let's just go down to the lake and wash. We haven't got time to keep talking about all this rubbish." The Goblimon who'd attacked the other one pushed past all the others and walked down to the lake where he began washing himself.

"Hey, don't you try taking that tone with us because you think you're better than us. I'll smack you down if you think you're a match for me," growled a particularly nasty looking Shamamon waving his club menacingly.

"Please, just leave me alone and let me wash. I really haven't got the time to do this since I've got work to do at home." The Goblimon turned around only to get hit by a club on the back of the head. Angrily he jumped to his feet as the Shamamon smirked at having attacked him.

"Just because you're 'cultured' don't make you no better than the lot of us. Now do you want a piece of this?" The Shamamon grinned as most of the other Shamamon and Goblimon assembled behind him. The cultured Goblimon growled angrily despite it not being a cultured thing to do.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm not going to beat some sense into you. It won't be the first time either." The Goblimon smirked despite itself as the group of Goblimon and Shamamon in front of it began backing away, fear filling there faces. Somehow he didn't expect such a response to his threat.

"Hmm… hello. Hello little snack. Will I eat you first? Or shall I eat your little friends? All of you will be food for me, Gesomon." The slippery voice was coming from behind him. As he spun and found himself face to face with it he realised he hadn't scared the others. Instead it was a giant white squid with black markings on its face, large pointy teeth and tentacles. Two of these tentacles ended in sharp claws.

"Damn, kill it. Shama Hammer." The Shamamon threw his club as did the other Shamamon and Goblimon. However these just bounced off the Gesomon's body.

"Devil Bashing." The tentacles whipped out striking down as many of the goblin-like digimon as he could. Particles of data flew everywhere as did digimon who hadn't been deleted by one attack. With tears in his eyes the cultured Goblimon began running while the Gesomon was busy killing its brethren.

And all the while as he ran he felt despair pouring from him. He'd deserted all the others and all so he could just save himself. He'd put his own safety and well-being beyond caring whether the others were safe. And not once had he regretted that decision. And he doubted he would.

-------------------------------------

Karl looked over at Kokuwamon as the pair lay panting on the bank besides the fast running lake. He didn't know how long ago it had been since they'd fought Hans and his partner. However it seemed to have been years ago when he knew that it couldn't have been more than an hour or so. His attention changed as Kokuwamon started spewing out water. He knew it probably wasn't good for the mechanical digimon to spend so long in the water.

"Where are we?" asked Kokuwamon as he rose to his feet unsteadily. Karl grabbed hold of him to stop him falling as they both got their senses back.

"Well I'd do the maths but I can't be bothered. I can tell you that we're a long way from where we fought Goeth. But we could be anywhere, I wasn't paying much attention to where we were going but I know that it turned a lot. And without a map I don't know where we are and even if you've travelled all over the Endless Forest I doubt you're going to be able to just instantly work out where we are. In short we have no real chance of finding the others unless by luck and the most likely to come looking for us is Goeth, who I really don't want to fight again." Karl collapsed back onto the ground as Kokuwamon looked at him with a worried expression. 

Eventually Kokuwamon decided to check if he was still alive and poked the boy who mumbled and turned over. 

"Well I can see a village over there if it helps." Kokuwamon started mentally counting and before he got to two Karl jumped up and spun to look at what Kokuwamon was talking about. Indeed there was a series of huts around a large camp fire just outside of the trees. A large wailing seemed to be coming from it.

"Yes it helps a lot. Let's go see who's over there. And what's making that noise." The two of them both began walking over to the village and pretty soon began to see goblins about. And they seemed to be crying. But none noticed as he walked closer to the centre of the village where two of the dark green goblins and three of the light green ones stood around another light green one who was looking downwards with a remorseful expression.

"You left them to die and ran. You ran to save yourself. Tell us one reason why we shouldn't rip you apart where the others could all see because of what you did." The biggest of the dark green ones who seemed to be covered in red and blue tattoos to symbolise his position smacked the small light green one in the middle knocking it to the ground.

"Hey leave him alone, you bullies. What gives you the right to hit him?" yelled Kokuwamon head-butting the big one away from the small one. The other four glared as their leader climbed back to his feet.

"Seems someone wishes to defend him. Well there's one way for you to defend him. You can go with him to defeat what killed his brothers. Or you can fight us with him." The Shamamon stared at him menacingly as Karl ran up to join him. Kokuwamon looked at them as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll defeat whatever attacked him. I'm not afraid." Kokuwamon tried to grin at them.

"Okay, well let's see how well you do against something that could kill fifteen Goblimon and twelve Shamamon. Have fun. And if you don't defeat it I hope none of you become crazy enough to think you can come back here." The head Shamamon waved his club making it obvious what he was implying. With that the five of them walked off waving away any others who thought to come up and ask them what was going on.

"Um Kokuwamon, how'd we get ourselves into this? I mean, we have other things to do. We have to go find the others and deal with Hans, or have you forgotten?" Karl looked down at his partner.

"Well we couldn't let them bully him. Besides how hard could this thing be? It probably just caught them unaware. And heck, maybe we'll luck out and it'll turn out that the other Goblimon and Shamamon actually defeated it and just haven't got back yet." Kokuwamon beamed positively at his partner who frowned at this.

"I hope your right. I suppose we should go now." Karl directed for Kokuwamon to begin walking and the Goblimon took their lead chasing after them.

As Karl, Kokuwamon and Goblimon left the village Karl began to feel antsy about something concerning their travelling companion. Every so often Karl looked over at the goblin digimon and began to speak only to stop and turn away. Finally he found the courage to ask the question.

"Um… Goblimon, right? What kind of thing are we talking about? I mean it must be pretty strong if it can kill all of you." Karl rubbed the back of his head nervously as Goblimon stared at him as if he was stupid.

"I didn't really see it that well. All I remember is that I saw tentacles. They were long and tipped with claws. But I ran away too fast to really see it. Fighting isn't really my favourite time wasting hobby like the others." Goblimon seemed depressed while talking about this and Karl was prepared to let it go.

"So what is your hobby then? I've only met a couple of Goblimon but all of them were only interested in fighting or other less savoury pleasures. And they didn't speak as well as you do, that's for sure." Kokuwamon's question brought a smile to the little goblin's face.

"Well that's because I'm a new type of Goblimon. I'm cultured. That is the reason why I am so eloquent. Of course never let it be said that I can't hold my own in a fight. I'm still one of the strongest of my generation." Goblimon beamed with pride as he said this causing sweatdrops to appear on the side of Karl's head.

"That's… great… I… guess. So why are you cultured when all the others are mindless idiots?" asked Karl as he stared up at the clear sky.

"Hmm… some time back one of the older Goblimon evolved into a Sorcerymon. He began to read books that he'd gotten from other Sorcerymon. Eventually he decided to leave the village but left his books to me since I hatched the day he left. So I've always grown up reading those books." Goblimon was immensely proud of this fact as they got closer to the lake.

"So where is…" Karl trailed off as his felt something inside himself. He felt something calling out to him. Begging him to come to it. And the source of this was a temple down by the lake. It was built with Gothic style architecture with the pointed archway typical of churches.

"What is that?" asked Kokuwamon staring at the magnificent temple. Obviously he also seemed to feel something special about it.

"That's just some temple that's always been here. It was here when our ancestor built our village. None of us has ever dared to come down here and we only started using the lake recently due to the well drying up in the village. I don't think it's safe for anyone to go in it. So please just ignore it. The demon that attacked us should be around here somewhere and I don't think I stand a chance alone." But Goblimon's words fell on deaf ears as Karl began striding towards the temple with a look of intense desire in his eyes.

"Hmm… delivery. I see my snack has returned to feed me." Karl was so out of it that he didn't notice the squid-like digimon rising from the water. But rising from the water also revealed something else. The tip of an evil spire could just be seen when the waves caused by the octopus' rising pushed water away from it. 

"Karl there's an evil spire here. We have to fight now." Kokuwamon felt a feeling of dread as his partner walk like a zombie into the temple leaving the two Child digimon behind.

"I shall eat you first. Canned food." Kokuwamon spun too late as a long, white tentacle whipped down towards him. But it never hit him as he was thrown away by something.

That 'something' was revealed as a cry filled the air. Goblimon lay on the ground where Kokuwamon had been clutching at his arm. Even with a lack of knowledge on the subject and a bad angle of view Kokuwamon could guess that Goblimon's arm had been broken.

But he had an advantage over Gesomon. His attacks were electric based and as such it would fry anything in the water. And he had an opening. Or at least he thought he did.

-------------------------------------

"I feel you. Where are you?" mumbled Karl as he walked down the hallways.

The first thing he saw once entering through the doorway was a statue of pure gold. It was taller than him by far and depicted a monkey dressed like a king. Something told him that the temple was dedicated to the worship of this creature but from the cobwebs on the walls it seemed that the temple had fallen into disuse.

Finally he found himself in the main room. On a pure golden altar there lay an egg. And Karl knew it for what it was. It stood upright with the top sloping inwards more than a normal egg would. Most of it was white with lines running along it; however at the front it was purple from the top to the bottom. And on this was depicted a cross with triangles pointing in to it.

"A Digimental, I've found a Digimental. I've found my own Digimental." Karl literally jumped for joy as he grabbed it.

And that's when he heard a blinding cry from outside. Hurriedly grabbing it he began running to make sure the two digimon were okay.

-------------------------------------

The site was terrible. Kokuwamon was struggling while Gesomon chased him along the edge of the water. Goblimon meanwhile was clutching at one of his arms.

"Kokuwamon, I found a Digimental in the temple. We stand more of a chance now. If I can just activate it. Damn it." Karl growled as the Digimental refused to do anything despite how hard he was trying.

"Stun Shock." A bolt of electricity flew from Kokuwamon striking the water and sending electricity running along the top of the water. It seemed to have an effect on Gesomon who shuddered as it washed over him. However he recovered quickly.

"Devil Bashing." Gesomon's attacks became more furious as his tentacles smashed down against the ground sending dirt and rock flying everywhere. Luckily Kokuwamon managed to jump out of the way just as it nearly hit him. However Gesomon was far from tired and continued trying to hit him.

"Damn it, Kokuwamon doesn't stand a chance." Karl looked over at where his partner was narrowly trying to avoid the many tentacles that were trying to hit him. However this meant that Kokuwamon couldn't get the concentration to use his electrical attacks.

"You can't just rule him out. He's your partner. He gains power from you. If you expect him to lose how could he get the power to survive?" Karl had totally forgotten about the injured Goblimon. Indeed it was sitting besides him covering the broken right arm from where Gesomon had hit him.

"But he doesn't stand a chance however much I power him up. I just can't use this Digimental. It just won't shine for me." Karl's attention was drawn away as a tentacle struck Kokuwamon. But as the mechanical digimon fell to the ground another tentacle swept around wrapping around Kokuwamon. 

"He's going to lose if you just can't trust him. My brothers were killed because I couldn't trust them I couldn't see them winning and I ran from it. I left them to die. Don't be like me." The Goblimon looked down reflecting on the truth of his own words. He hadn't regretted saving himself. But now he did, he knew he was wrong.

"I can't. I can't have faith in a losing battle. I can't do this." As Karl began to run he felt Goblimon's club hit him in the back of the leg. 

"You cannot run away. You cannot let him die. You have the power to help him if you'd just embrace it and help him. Look at how hard he's struggling. This is his way of showing his faith in you. You should show that you have faith in him." Karl saw that he was right as Kokuwamon continued struggling as he let loose with more electric attacks. But as Karl's hope was rising he suddenly saw Gesomon pull harder dragging Kokuwamon under.

"No, Kokuwamon. I can't let you die. Fight back. I know you can." Karl's words had an effect as the Digimental began to glow brilliantly. This was joined as a glow came from the waters.

"Kokuwamon armour evolve…" Kokuwamon's body became that of a manta-ray as his body became navy coloured. His body was now vaguely triangular with two fins on his back, a tail and white markings in parts. However it did remain vaguely mechanical.

"Flying on streams of sincere faith, Mantaraymon." The manta-ray digimon shot down into the depths once more ripping one of Gesomon's tentacles of as it went causing oil to spill.

"Devil Bashing." Gesomon lashed out with all it's tentacles but it was no way fast enough to strike the fast moving armour digimon. Mantaraymon followed up by hitting him again and dashing away. This lead him head first into the Evil Spire submerged beneath the water which he ripped through easily knocking it down and out of action.

"Torpedo Ray." Red light began to build on the prongs at the front of him. Then concentrated enough it shot out with a laser blast hitting Gesomon in the front and knocking him back.

"Watch out. He's not down totally." Mantaraymon heard Karl's shouts too late. The two large tentacles had came out through the top of the water. And because the oil stopped Mantaraymon being able to see them he had no idea as they came down striking him heavily. 

"Paralyse Tail." Mantaraymon's tail began to glow pure white and he lashed out only for Gesomon to grab it and toss him. He flew out of the water landing on the ground unable to move. And Gesomon rose to the surface.

"There's always a downside to being a small sea-bound digimon. If you take it out of the water it can't fight. And once more I keep intruders away from the temple as I was commanded all those years ago." Gesomon's tentacle whipped down to hit Mantaraymon when a staff with a snowflake on the end stopped the attack.

The owner of the staff was dressed in a white and green boiler suit with an evil face over one knee. A green waistcoat was hard to see due to the white cloak on his back that wrapped around. Between the collar of the cloak and the white wizard's hat barely any of his blond hair or blue eyes could be seen.

"My desire to avenge my brothers has allowed me to evolve." Mantaraymon realised that this was Goblimon saving him. Somehow after the Evil spire had been destroyed he'd managed to evolve to his Adult form. A lucky break for him as it seemed from the situation.

"Hmm little magic man." Gesomon turned to attack when Goblimon's evolved form's hand began glowing blue. 

"Aquarius Fill." A blast of water streamed out with enough pressure that it ripped through Gesomon's face. The Gesomon began deleting out from this until nothing was left but data.

-------------------------------------

"So Sorcerymon. I heard you say that you'd decided that you were leaving the village." Sorcerymon turned to where Kokuwamon and Karl were leaning against the wall. Karl got up after he'd finished speaking.

"Where are you going to go then? There can't be many places for you to go what with Gran Kuwagamon's expansion spreading even to here." Kokuwamon patted the wizard digimon on the side because he couldn't reach the shoulder.

"I've got a place to go. There's a party of Sorcerymon that travel the Endless Forest helping out other digimon with their skills. I've got a feeling on where to find them now, so I think I'll go join them. Or at least see if they'll take me." Sorcerymon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Kokuwamon jumped up.

"Oh stop it with that. You're more than good enough for them to take you in. You're more cultured than any digimon I've seen and I'm sure you'd fit in wherever you went. Especially if they're as smart as you." Kokuwamon wasn't sure but he swore that as he said this he saw Sorcerymon blush a deep red.

"Anyway, I hope you find your friends soon. But at the moment I'm sure you'll be okay in the meanwhile. Anyway, I'll see the two of you some other time." Sorcerymon walked off into the forest as the two of them watched him go.

"Well he'll be okay. But as for us. Well even though you may be able to evolve into an armour digimon, you can't fight out of the water. And who knows where all our friends are?" Karl looked down dejectedly as he said this. Kokuwamon sighed in response to his partner's words.

"Well they could be anywhere. Couldn't we?" Karl brightened as he heard this. Spinning round he came face to face with a grinning Tobias who stood next to his partner, Hawkmon.

"I see someone had a fun adventure. I was flying Tobias around so we could see if we could see anyone from the air. And we saw you coming out of that village. Well it's good to see the two of you." Hawkmon grinned as Kokuwamon jumped over to hug him fiercely.

"Well it seems that four Digimentals have been by now. Let's hope Nikolaus has found one of his own. Maybe we'll stand a chance against Gran Kuwagamon then." Despite Karl's happy tones he found a pair of dejected looks on the two digimon. Obviously they felt it wasn't enough.

"If Shadramon can beat us about, Gran Kuwagamon would destroy us without any more consideration. He's far more powerful than you could imagine. We have a long way still to go." Hawkmon pried Kokuwamon off him while he said this before smoothing down the feathers that had been turned up by the hug from the metallic bug.

"So where do we go from here?" asked the two boys simultaneously.

"Simple, the others know that if we get separated we should seek out Rosemon. She's the only digimon we know in the Endless Forest who's even a match for Gran Kuwagamon." As Kokuwamon said this, Hawkmon nodded in agreement.

"So let's get going." In a show of happiness Tobias pumped his fist in the air.

-------------------------------------

And far away a boy stirred and a bloody and beaten Nikolaus Reinhardt opened his eyes and felt the blinding pain of his wounds. And Agumon looked over at his partner getting increasingly worried by the situation. It had been some time already and he still seemed to be in no state to move.

"What hit me? A truck?" Nikolaus winced as he moved up and rested his back against a tree. Worryingly he felt a general stickiness which he was sure was his blood. 

"No, it was that other one. The one you called Goeth. He really beat you down." Agumon let out a nervous laugh as Nikolaus threw him a deadly glare. 

"Well I guess we better get going. The others are probably wondering where we are. Umm… by the way, where should we go?" Nikolaus grinned foolishly as he realised he had no idea about where the others were or even a place they might find them all. Of course Agumon's response didn't surprise him at all.

"Well I say we go see Rosemon. She seems to know everything. And I'm sure the others would head in that direction if they were lost." Nikolaus nodded in agreement as he painfully got to his feet. He tried not to look at the patches of blood staining the grass.

"Okay, let's get going then." 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Entry Six – The portal home, armoured dinosaur Allomon

The four Digi-destined and their partners are making their ways towards a reunion. But will they be able to go home when Hans sets a trap. An army of insect digimon is waiting for them. And Nikolaus and Agumon, who's still stuck at only Child level, seem set to be the first to fall into it.


	6. Reich Diaries Entry 06

-------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER – Digimon belongs to several different companies of which I own none. Therefore all digimon used are their property and used without permission. The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive. The German Digi-destined belong to the Diaries universe. All other miscellaneous characters are my meagre intellectual property.****

By Misc666

Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Timeline

Reich Diaries 2002

Entry Six – The portal home, armoured dinosaur Allomon

-------------------------------------------------------

Hans growled as another Motimon slid across his feet. Looking over he found his partner, Dokunemon, being swarmed by another group of the Baby II digimon.

"We've done as you asked. But what makes you think they'll go that way?" Hans glared at the Tentomon who'd asked the question. Behind it he could see several others slowly flying away from the scene.

"Well I may not be very knowledgeable about this world. But it doesn't take a genius to realise that if they are collecting the Digimentals they're going to go after that one as well. And it is on the way to Rosemon's house. No doubt they would want to go see her, since she is the only other Ultimate around here, am I right?" The Tentomon in the background seemed to shrink away but the one who was arguing with Hans didn't seem dissuaded by this.

"Rosemon? She is nothing compared to Lord Gran Kuwagamon. She only lives because he allows her to. You should not waste time thinking about her." The Tentomon felt a chill go through him as Hans looked away. However if the Tentomon had paid closer attention he'd see the clenching of Hans' fists.

"You… you think you could tell me what to concentrate on? Are you such a great thinker that I should just leave all my thinking and decisions to you?" The Tentomon began to back away himself as Dokunemon shook all the Motimon off him for the moment.

"I… I did not mean it that way." He tried to wave his mandibles to indicate an apology.

"Fine. But you dare presume to know more than me and I will inflict more pain on you then you could dare imagine. Now you say it's all set up?" The Tentomon sighed in relief as he realised he was safe.

"Yes. And we have informed Lord Gran Kuwagamon of the plan as well. He gives his permission for it." Hans raised an eyebrow in irritation at this but chose not to say anything about it.

"Fine well, let's get away from these critters. They've begun to annoy me." He kicked viciously with one of his feet sending the pair of Motimon who looked like they'd been humping it flying. Dokunemon slithered onto his shoulder and together they left the village of the Motimon behind.

----------------------------

"So Kokuwamon, how far is it until we reach Rosemon's house? I mean, it's been more than a day and you keep saying that we're nearly there. I mean, if we don't find our friends there then they could have gotten quite far in this time." Karl continued to worry about their chances of finding the others.

"Look Karl. Don't sweat about it. I've known Nikolaus and Katrina way longer than you and I know they're going to be safe. Not even Hans could take the two of them down. Frankly Nikolaus could probably beat Gran Kuwagamon with nothing but his own shear determination." Tobias grinned as Hawkmon looked insulted.

"That's not right. Nobody can defeat Gran Kuwagamon with just determination." Hawkmon slapped Tobias on the leg with one of wings.

"Okay, it's called exaggeration. Naturally I don't expect him to do it unless he can suddenly turn determination into nuclear weapons." Tobias grinned in his familiar infectious way.

"Yeah… and besides if anyone is going to beat Gran Kuwagamon it's going to be me. He's going to stand no chance in defeating me. I'm going to become the strongest digimon around and he's going to feel the righteous wrath of an angry bird." The edges of Hawkmon's beak seemed to turn up in a smile.

"So anyway, ignoring that brief interruption, Kokuwamon how much farther until we find Rosemon?" Kokuwamon turned up to look at his partner.

"Well we're no distance at all. I'm willing to bet she knows we're on our way already." Tobias raised an eyebrow at this comment wondering how she'd know.

"Wait… how would she know that we're coming. Unless she's either watching us or can talk to the trees." Kokuwamon and Hawkmon giggled as Tobias said this.

"You're sort of right with both statements. Watch this." Kokuwamon walked up to a particularly large and healthy cherry tree by the side of the path they were walking along. Then he struck it heavily. For a few seconds nothing happened until finally there was a grunt.

"Did you really have to hit me you little wretch? What do you want?" The tree suddenly grew features and the two boys were reminded of stories of magic and sorcery.

"Sorry… we just wanted to know if you worked for Lady Rosemon. Do you know how much farther it is?" The 'tree' turned to face Hawkmon finding him by far to me more polite than Kokuwamon, despite the way Hawkmon seemed to be anxious about something and was jumping about.

"You are the ones she is expecting? Yes… you are the ones. She is with your friend. Just under a mile in that direction." An arm-like branch stretched out pointing them diagonal to the way they'd been going, evidently they were going a little bit off from the right place.

"Umm… what are you? If you don't mind me asking." The 'tree' turned to face Karl as he asked this.

"Hmm… so you're humans… I see something distinctly different between you and the one Rosemon passed by here with earlier. As for what I am. I am a Jureimon." As he said this a couple more 'trees' began to move and say they were also 'Jureimon' and not just trees, a couple of smaller ones claimed to be 'Woodmon'.

"So we just keep going in that direction and we'll find what we're looking for?" asked Tobias, eager to find his friends already. From the sounds of it the Jureimon had seen Katrina since out of Katrina and Nikolaus Katrina was the one who was by far different, or at least would seem it.

"Hmm… yes. Yes… that is the way, lad." The Jureimon pointed again and Tobias started running off in that direction. Karl sighed as the two digimon chased after him.

"Thank you for the help." And then he chased after Tobias himself. All the while wondering what exactly this Lady Rosemon would be like.

----------------------------

"So who exactly is Lady Rosemon? That is the question." Katrina pulled the pencil down off her ear and chewed it while resting her notepad on her knee. In front of her the digimon that looked like a woman dressed as a rose giggled like a school-girl despite her age and power.

"Well I suppose you could say I am the forest around us. And it is me. Although also you could call me a hot piece of ass." Katrina saw Renamon stutter as the digimon she'd thought to be so elegant used crass terms.

"Well it's just I may as well turn meeting you into something useful. Maybe you could tell me why we're here. I've got all my notes in here so I could add it." Katrina flipped through the pages of the notepad coming to the first where a basic sketch of Raremon was surrounded by notes on their first day.

"Hmm… I can't tell you why you are here. I can only assume." Rosemon paused causing both the ever-curious Katrina and her partner to lean in closer.

"So, could you tell us what you assume they are here for Lady Rosemon?" As Renamon said this an insulted look passed over Rosemon's face. Renamon instantly began apologising to her as she tried to think of what she'd done to anger the Ultimate level digimon.

"Umm… well I'd have to agree with her. I really would like to know why we're here. Sorry if it insults you that we're asking." Rosemon giggled again in her school-girlish way as she looked at them.

"It's not the asking that I was insulted by. Just don't call me Lady Rosemon. I live here and potter about in my garden. I'm hardly deserving of being called Lady Rosemon… just call me Rosie." She smiled happily as Katrina sighed.

"Sorry, La… Rosie. So could you tell us now why you think Katrina and her friends were called?" Rosemon grinned at the uncomfortable look on Renamon's face when she tried to get round the name.

"Actually could you tell me if there's a way home, first?" Katrina leaned forwards, ready to write anything Rosemon said down as she said it in her own form of shorthand.

"Hmm… well I know you can use you D-3 to go back a forth through a Digital Gate program. But since there isn't one open you can't do it. However I reckon I could boost the power of the D-3 with my own and maybe send you through to somewhere. But that's a maybe." She stopped to think for a second as she tried to work out whether she had enough power to send them home. She assumed she did.

"And how about why we are here?" Katrina said this and Renamon leant forwards as Rosemon turned serious for a second.

"Well I assume you're here because of my brother. You're here to defeat him most probably and stop his plans coming to fruition and upsetting the balance of The Endless Forest." Katrina thought about this for a second as did Renamon.

"Who is your brother?" asked Renamon, a look of dread on her fox-like features.

"Gran Kuwagamon."

----------------------------

"My body burns with pain." The silence between Nikolaus and Agumon was broken once more by the moaning of the human one of the partnership. Agumon looked up at Nikolaus who was only able to hold himself up with the aid of a branch. Of course at least the numerous scratches had stopped bleeding and the bumps had given way to bruises.

"Don't worry. Everyone knows the way to Lady Rosemon's house. We'll be there in no time at all. And she's bound to help us against Gran Kuwagamon, what with their history." Nikolaus looked down at his partner as the words reached his consciousness. What 'history' was he talking about?

"Umm… 'history'? What kind of history are we talking about? Have they fought in the past and that kind of thing? Did she win?" Nikolaus felt a spark of hope as he realised maybe their time in the Digital World would be far shorter than he had even expected if she was really strong.

"Not as such. I can't really tell you. It's not my place to say, although it is the reason why she isn't fighting him now. Last thing I heard she was happy not being anything special although it doesn't stop digimon like Renamon getting obsessed with her." Agumon smiled with a toothy grin.

"Well okay, I…" Nikolaus paused suddenly as something tingled in his brain. Like he was being pulled somewhere. And he knew the feeling from descriptions he's heard before. There was a Digimental somewhere nearby. And it was without a doubt his.

"What's wrong?" Agumon followed his partner's line of sight to where another of the tall black tower-like stones stood erect. 

"We have to go there. I sense a Digimental, I know it." Ignoring his partner anyway Nikolaus began to walk towards the direction of the Dark Tower. Agumon looked off hopefully in the direction they'd been walking before relenting and running after his partner.

"Okay so what do we do if we get attacked? I mean, you may be the only person to sense it but surely with the time he's been around Gran Kuwagamon should be able to find at least one of them before we do. I can't evolve to Tyranomon with that thing around and unless you can get to the Digimental and activate it while I fend off attacks from anything, possibly even Perfect if Gran Kuwagamon has decided we're a threat to him." Agumon began to look to the side as his partner looked determined.

"Don't worry Agumon. I know we can do it. Besides, I don't think that Gran Kuwagamon would think of us as more than a minor irritation according to what you lot told us." Nikolaus' smile began to widen as they reached the Tower. It had nothing even close to it.

"Well, yeah. But from what you said about that Goeth guy, he may underestimate you but he doesn't want to let you get away from him. And the last battle must have really pissed him off." Nikolaus thought about this as he surveyed the surroundings. Nothing really caught his eye and there were no Digimentals that he could see.

"Hey Agumon, we should start searching. I know it's around here somewhere." As his partner began searching he stopped to think for a second. He knew he could feel it. It had to be somewhere around here and if he thought he was sure he could find it.

Then his mind paused on something. In a pile of leaves he saw a flash of red. Rushing over he started pulling leaves away and found what he was searching for. It was an upside down egg, red with orange flame-like swirls over it. A crude sun-like design was at the bottom. The most striking thing on it was the blade sticking out of it.

"Hmm… I wondered if you were going to take any longer in finding it." The mocking voice. It was the familiar mocking voice he'd heard not that long ago, that of Hans-Joachim Goeth. Beside him was the flaming butterfly he had for a partner, Shadramon or something. Nikolaus noted the look of indifference on Hans' face and wondered whether he really cared about getting rid of him or not.

"Shit, you again." Nikolaus saw Agumon scrunch up his large nose as he said this in displeasure as Hans seemed to smirk a little bit.

"I must admit I am surprised to see you get the Digimental of Courage. After all, isn't Kaufmann the headstrong member of your group?" He grinned slightly as Nikolaus began to wonder the same. It was true that he wasn't as likely to rush into something as Tobias was. But this was because he knew his limits and didn't like to cause un-needed risks.

"Hey, my partner is mighty brave." Yelled Agumon as his speaking became a little more guttural than normal. Nikolaus shirked a bit at the rage in his partner's eyes.

"He's right. I'm not headstrong like Tobias. But I'm no coward. After all, I remember the day we came to this world. I was the one who defended Karl against you, not Tobias. I'm going to activate this and Agumon is going to rip your partner to bits." Nikolaus smirked but this was mirrored by Hans.

"Unlikely. Shadramon is evolved by the power of the Digimental of Darkness, I don't think there's much chance of whatever it evolves to being a match." Hans grinned ferociously at the pair as his partnered buzzed a bit.

"Hmm… well neither of us is backing down so let's get this underway." Nikolaus smiled as he knew the Digimental was ready. With a brilliant light it began to envelop Agumon who basked in it. 

"Agumon armour evolve…" At this he became surrounded by fire and for a second Nikolaus wondered if Shadramon had attacked early.

But the fire died down leaving something in his place. It was a blue dinosaur, about three times Nikolaus' size, with red lines along him in some places. A feather headdress came from the back of his head and his fingers were claw-like. Furry wristbands and an odd necklace with three gold circles finished off the effect.

"… Allomon." The dinosaur roared in fury as it stared down at Shadramon.

"Flare Buster." A burst of flame shot out of Shadramon and the fight was on.

 ----------------------------

And at Rosemon's house Renamon turned at the right moment to see the burst of fire shoot up into the sky. Both Katrina and Rosemon heard and turned to look out the window. Rosemon was particularly annoyed as the trees around it caught fire due to the blast.

"We have to go there. Something is going down, and I'm sure it is big." Katrina was surprised by the change in the Ultimate digimon's personality as she turned rather serious.

"Okay, Rosie. Whatever you say." Katrina quickly grabbed his stuff as Rosemon easily held both of them beneath her arms and started running faster than either cold have imagined.

----------------------------

But they weren't the only ones to see this development. As they wandered aimlessly, still trying to find Rosemon's house, they all were looking in the right direction to see the flames shoot into the skies. 

"Looks like a party started without us." Tobias grinned as he began running towards it.

"You know, we've not going to be much use against him, are we? I can only evolve to a water based Armour." Karl nodded to his partner's statement as he wondered about it himself. But he had other questions in mind.

"What if it's more than one? Harpymon would have trouble fighting them all. What if it's a trap? We don't even know if there's any of our side over there. It could be set up." Karl looked up once more in dread as he followed after Tobias and Hawkmon with a look of apprehension on his face.

----------------------------

"Dynamite Head." The force of Allomon's skull struck Shadramon sending him flying backwards. The smirk that had been on Hans' face was long gone by now as the battle seemed to favour Allomon.

"Flare Buster." Hans could have told his partner this wouldn't have a chance at working. But as the flaming attack struck Allomon it had no effect on the scaled dinosaur skin who was more than suited for surviving massive amounts of heat. Allomon just gave off a toothy grin.

"Dino Burst." A stream of energy burst out of Allomon's mouth thrusting into Shadramon who wasn't hurt by the fire aspect of it but was still knocked back with such force that he ploughed into the ground. Hans was practically fuming with hatred by this point and was yelling for his partner to wake up.

"Indent Screw." Everyone was pretty surprised as Shadramon burst out of his furrow and smashed into Allomon with fire streaming around him in a steady spiral of fire. Allomon pushed his feet in and was only slightly pushed back by him. Hans began to smirk again.

"Seems it's not totally over." Hans began to laugh as Shadramon spun hitting Allomon with the back of one of his hands.

"Oh, it will be. You're outnumbered." Hans turned to the side where Harpymon stood protectively in front of Tobias, Karl and Kokuwamon. He seemed more than ready to fight himself. And more than willing, despite his expression being one that could not be seen under his mask.

"I don't need your help Harpymon. Shadramon can't even hurt me since all his attacks are fire based and I'm practically immune to them." Allomon grinned toothily as he charged down at Shadramon who narrowly flew out of the way.

"Fine. But if needs be I'm going to step in." Harpymon let his winged arms lie at his side as he watched the fight. Tobias began to walk over to Nikolaus leaving the other two with Harpymon's protection.

"So, Nikolaus seems like we all have Digimentals now. Karl got the Digimental of Sincere-Faith a while back. But Kokuwamon's Armour form can't fight on land, only in water." Tobias was really energetic as he paused to catch his breath before telling Nikolaus what had happened.

"Umm… can this wait a minute? I want to see the end of the fight. Allomon should be finishing him off any time soon." They both turned to where Allomon was staring at Shadramon whose 'Indent Screw' attack was propelling him towards Allomon again.

"Dynamite Head." Allomon's head charged up resulting in a furious head butt as Shadramon hit him. The force of both attacks seemed to push against each other for a few seconds before Shadramon lost concentration for a second. With a bit more thrust Allomon smashed Shadramon back sending him flying off.

With a grunt the flaming insect hit the Dark Tower with enough force to propel him straight through it and as he hit a tree he devolved into his Child form of Dokunemon. Weakly he began to hobble over to Hans.

"Well Goeth. Seems it's over. My partner was stronger in the end." Nikolaus was surprised to see the look on Hans' face. Slowly he began to giggle, and then turned into a chuckle, and pretty soon he burst into a maniacal laugh as he pulled out his grey D-3.

"Not quite. I may have lost in Armour form. But Dokunemon has another evolution, much like your own partner's Adult form of Tyranomon. And now I'm able to evolve him with the Dark Tower destroyed. And it doesn't really matter much. Look around you." Hans smirked with malicious intent.

Nikolaus took this to heart as he turned to look into the trees. Indeed he could see insect digimon building up around him and the others as Harpymon, Karl and Kokuwamon began to move closer to them. It now seemed like it had been a trap all along, and they'd fell into it.

----------------------------

Entry 7 - Buzzing of evil, from the skies Yanmamon

Hans has now evolved his partner to his Adult form. And the others find themselves overwhelmed by this monstrosity and other henchmen brought by Hans. Will this be the end of their mission and will they never return home? 


	7. Reich Diaries Entry 07

* * *

DISCLAIMER – Digimon belongs to several different companies of which I own none. Therefore all digimon used are their property and used without permission. The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive. The German Digi-destined belong to the Diaries universe. All other miscellaneous characters are my meagre intellectual property.****

By Misc666

Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Timeline

Reich Diaries 2002

Entry 7 - Buzzing of evil, from the skies Yanmamon

* * *

"Not quite. I may have lost in Armour form. But Dokunemon has another evolution, much like your own partner's Adult form of Tyranomon. And now I'm able to evolve him with the Dark Tower destroyed. And it doesn't really matter much. Look around you." Hans smirked with malicious intent.

Nikolaus took this to heart as he turned to look into the trees. Indeed he could see insect digimon building up around him and the others as Harpymon, Karl and Kokuwamon began to move closer to them. It now seemed like it had been a trap all along, and they'd fell into it. But one thing slightly nagged him, how could Hans know about Tyranomon?

"Dokunemon evolve…" 

Dokunemon's sides ripped as six long mandibles ripped out ending in claws. His back formed into a hump as a long tail ripped out of the back, ending in a point. His jaw stretched and his eyes turned into green orbs. Then his body changed to a sandy yellow colour. 

"…Yanmamon." The new Adult form chittered madly as it flew around glaring hungrily at the three boys and their partners. Karl seemed to falter in the face of this as he turned to the others.

"We're royally screwed now. Allomon is bound to be feeling it after that fight. And Kokuwamon's Armour form is basically useless without water around. We may have Harpymon but what are the chances of him holding up?" Nikolaus and Tobias both felt the pessimism practically radiating off Karl as he looked away from the neo-Nazi. Neither could admit their feelings were that much better.

"Well, don't worry. When the cards are down there's always a way out of it. Harpymon, you can take them all. And what are the chances of God abandoning us now?" Tobias had meant it more as a joke, but he was slightly surprised when Karl's face filled with happiness as he agreed.

"Yeah, with God on our side he doesn't stand a chance. Kokuwamon you should be able to take down a couple of the Child digimon, right?" Kokuwamon nodded mechanically as Karl stared at the bored looking Hans and his malformed bug of a partner.

"Allomon, you'd better start the fight. Try not to kill any of them, but if it's necessary don't hold back. We're outnumbered as it is." Nikolaus wondered about the others' views on killing. He saw Karl look a little down when he said if it was necessary, but he wasn't too surprised with him being a devout Catholic. With Tobias' goal in life it was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to be all that opposed to letting Harpymon kill.

"I'm bored already. Yanmamon, teach them to fear us. Teach them not to oppose us." Hans grinned maliciously as his partner chittered expectantly as it tried to decide who looked tastier.

"I'll take Yanmamon. Wind Seeker." Harpymon swung his wings round sending a blast of air ripping towards Yanmamon. However the bug suddenly dashed out of the way reappearing a few metres aside. Harpymon decided this was going to be harder than he'd expected and set off after him. The others concentrated on the rest of the forces as they came out of the trees. They ranged from Snimon to some kind of wasp-like creatures.

"Dino Burst." Allomon's stream of fire razed the trees around the insects and taking the safety of it away from them. However this only meant that the true size of the force against them was now revealed.

"We're really in trouble now." Moaned Karl as they attacked as if they were a single irresistible force.

"Silk Thread Attack." A caterpillar-like Wormmon spat out a line of thread as it aimed for Karl. Kokuwamon however was fast enough to interject himself into the path of the attack and grab hold of it. Swinging the thread around he chucked Wormmon back into a group of his allies knocking them down. A little zap of electricity was added to keep them down.

"Deadly Sting." The wasp-like group of Flymon shot out their stingers aiming for the wearying Allomon. But he had enough strength to destroy the attacks with a Dino Blast.

"Insect Swarm." A cloud of flies fell to the ground and dispersed to reveal an injured and devolved Hawkmon. Yanmamon flew overhead as if he was sizing the others up for dinner. Nikolaus felt a feeling of dread inside him as he stared up at the monstrosity. 

"It's over now. Give up now and I'll let the lot of you leave the Digital World. You don't fit in here, you don't stand a chance." Hans seemed deadly serious as he walked towards them. Nikolaus tried to stand in front but the wounds of the past fight suddenly came back to him as one leg gave way beneath him. Part of him was saying that Hans was right, after all he could barely stand up by himself.

"Never, we're right… and you're wrong. We'll never give up as long as there's strength in us. We're not afraid of you." Karl was standing forward with one of his hands clenching a crucifix. However from the angle he was at, lying on the floor, Nikolaus was able to see the trembling of his legs.

"You may not be afraid of me, although I doubt it. But maybe you'll be afraid of Yanmamon. Frightening isn't he?" He grinned as Yanmamon descended to ground level and Karl began to back away.

"Enough. Shut the hell up." Everyone spun at the familiar voice. Katrina looked down at them from the arms of some kind of a bondage queen. Renamon was held under the other arm with a sheepish look on her face. Letting them down the tall figure turned to face all the digimon. Their partners bowed down reverently whereas the bugs began to back away, some of the less powerful ones running away completely.

"Who's she?" asked Tobias as he looked up and down at the tightly clad female digimon. Katrina scowled while Renamon looked positively aghast at the slight lecherous grin on his face. Hawkmon grabbed his partner and spun him around.

"That… Is… Lady Rosemon. The one digimon with the power to take on Gran Kuwagamon. Please show some respect." Hawkmon tried to pull his partner's head down to the ground but Tobias didn't want to have anything to do with it and struggled against him.

"Please call me Rosie. As for you, who's been a naughty boy?" Rosemon grinned mischievously as she turned to face Hans and Yanmamon. Hans growled angrily while Yanmamon looked doubtful about what to do. Finally he charged Rosemon only for her to pull out her whip at the last second and throw him away from her into a tree and devolving him.

"Damn, seems I lost out this time. Well I'll see the lot of you later, but remember what I said… I meant it." Hans turned and picked up his partner before walking off into the trees. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief before beginning to catch up with what had been happening.

"Calm down you lot, Rosie says she has a way for us to get home." This stopped all conversation as they turned to face the Ultimate level digimon. She paused for a second as if she was thinking, then suddenly flashed a thumbs up sign and grinned.

"Yup, I do. I'm super-powerful, wouldn't be any problem for me to send you back." She bounced happily as if she was a little girl while holding Katrina's hands. Nikolaus wondered what was more worrying; that this all powerful digimon was like this, or that Katrina was joining in.

* * *

"A portal? So in fact it's just that easy? We just go through and end up back in out own world? Back at the Reichstag?" Karl seemed to have trouble understanding the situation as he stared at the portal that Rosemon had opened. In it he could see the building known as the Reichstag. Seemed like they'd be able to go home, but things were never that simple. Or at least he was of the opinion that they never were.

"Yes, and I don't even expect you to come back. Although there is a way if you want to." She looked over at them as Tobias grabbed Nikolaus by the shoulders and pumped his fist in the air.

"Course we're going to come back. We're going to beat Gran Kuwagamon." He grinned boisterously as Nikolaus frowned slightly. 

"Well, then all you have to do is hold your D-3 up to a computer. It should work so that the first computer it's used on will open the portal, and I'll try to boost it with my own power. You emerge from one of the many televisions around here, although you can never be sure. But you can see the point of emergence on the screen." She saw the anxious looks on the digimon and turned to face Renamon, who seemed by far to be the most confident of them.

"What about us? Can we go with them?" Rosemon nodded happily at the question. Katrina, who up until now had been sulking slightly, now lightened up upon hearing this.

"Really? They can come with us?" She shone with hope as Rosemon looked down on her.

"Yes, although they won't have the power of the Digital World behind them. Not that they'd need it in your world." She turned to face the still frowning Nikolaus who looked down at his partner then away to the rest of the Digital World, most of his lighter wounds seemed healed by now while heavier ones were light nuisances.

"So, we don't have to come back?" The area went silent as they all spun to look at him. Agumon particularly looked aghast at the thought. 

"No, you don't. And I won't try to influence you. It's your lives." Rosemon looked away as Nikolaus turned to the portal. Silently he walked through it with Agumon running after him. Eventually all the others passed through until Katrina was the only one lingering, even though Renamon had passed through already.

"If it means anything Rosie, I'm going to come back. Even if I'm alone." With that she ran after the others leaving Rosemon alone.

"Mother, are you in there? Come out and play, I promise I won't hurt you… much." The sing-song voice was mocking her as she looked out the window of her cottage. The bugs were already all around her.

* * *

 "A week and a half, we've been away for a week and a half. I suppose out parents must be going crazy with worry. No doubt the police are looking for us." Tobias grinned flippantly as he looked up at the reconstruction being done to the Reichstag. Karl sighed as he noticed the other two and the digimon ignoring him, obviously they were too busy being happy they were home finally.

"Heck, knowing my parents they probably didn't notice I was gone. Heck I'll probably be able to sneak Hawkmon in under their noses and they wouldn't bat an eyelid. Anyway I'll be heading home now." Before Tobias could leave Nikolaus caught hold of him.

"It's probably not a good idea for us to take them home with us today. I say we let them stay out here tonight while we go home and sort everything out. Then we come back tomorrow. Who knows how our parents might react to them. Maybe slip it into a conversation." Nikolaus looked down at Agumon who seemed hurt by these words.

"But…" started Agumon only for Renamon to cut him off.

"Agumon, your partner is right. They have been gone from their families for some time. Let them explain what's happened by themselves. We can stay here tonight." Renamon sat down as Agumon grunted in acceptance.

"Don't worry Renamon, my parents easily accept most things. No doubt they'd let you stay. As long as my little brother doesn't act like a brat you'll be staying with me tomorrow." Katrina smiled pleasantly at her partner before she started wandering off. Tobias turned and grabbed her by the arm.

"Just give me a second to say goodbye to Hawkmon and I'll walk you home. I'd hate for some guy to mug you on your first day home." He grinned earnestly and she agreed to let him escort her home.

"Don't worry about me Tobias, I can beat up anyone who threatens the four of us." Hawkmon batted his chest proudly eliciting a round of laughter from his partner.

"Well, we'll see the two of you later." Katrina waved goodbye to Karl and Nikolaus as she and Tobias made their departure. Nikolaus grinned at the giant smirk plastered across his friend's face. 

"I may be reading too much into it, but I suspect our good friend Tobias has a crush. Shame she's going to blow him down without a second thought." Nikolaus thought he'd at least get a snigger from the shorter boy. But instead Karl just gave off a distressed look.

"What's wrong with you Karl?" Realising that his partner had seen his expression Karl started to wave his arms in protest.

"Nothing, just wondering if he's going to make mistakes because of it. After all, if he was to make a move and she turned him down we'd have the possibility of two of our team not on speaking terms. And what if they were to go out and it ended badly?" Karl sighed loudly as Nikolaus raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm sure _that's _the reason. Well, like I said. I don't think Katrina has any intention of giving in to his interest." Nikolaus turned to face his partner who was giving a good attempt at pouting, despite dinosaurs not being suitable for it.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Nikolaus laughed as his partner finally broke the silence between them.

"My parents worry so about me, my uncle ran away from home when my dad was younger. He was found in Switzerland eventually living with my grandmother. My dad was young and had a hard time not seeing his older brother for so long. I'm sure he's worried sick that I've run away as well." Nikolaus looked down at the ground while letting the others comprehend this.

"So, I guess this is goodbye… for now at least." Kokuwamon looked up at his partner who nodded in agreement.

"Well, hopefully my mother isn't too pissed off. She keeps asking me to fix the toaster." Karl laughed lightly at his bland humour.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school tomorrow and the four of us will come back here. As for you four, stay here and don't let anyone see you. We'll be back tomorrow." With that Nikolaus began wandering off without looking back.

"Well, guess we'll hide in the bushes." Without looking back himself, Agumon turned and walked off in the opposite direction to the way his partner had gone.

* * *

Katrina looked at the tear stricken faces of her mother, father and younger brother. She'd only just finally gotten them to stop hugging her so much, on account of it hurting a lot. She was surprised that her normally aloof eight year old brother was willing to hug her; normally he was unhappy at any displays of affection between the two of them. And she wasn't too fond of hugging him either; they had a mutual distaste for each other.

But she had been missing for a week and a half; no doubt even he had some love for his older sister. She had to remember to use this later on for blackmail fodder.

"Where have you been, we've all been so worried. Your grandparents were going to grab a train and come down here tomorrow, I'll have to call them and stop them coming up now." Her mother bustled about shooting off words faster than anyone could comprehend, as she finally stopped talking it was only so she could place a plate of cookies down in front of her daughter.

"Mum, where were you hiding them. I've been looking for your cookies all day." Her little brother, Viktor, reached out to steal a cookie for himself. But his mother, without even turning around, lashed out to slap his hand away. The look in her mother's face as she warned Viktor away made Katrina giggle.

"Ah, the sweet sound of a girl's laughter, how much I have missed it." Katrina sighed at the sentimentality in her father's face, she was sure she could see tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. It was no wonder that her mother ran the family.

"Phooey, I don't see why she gets cookies. I've been a good boy; I haven't even been in her room while she was gone." Viktor folded his arms across his chest and begun sulking in his seat.

"Yes dear. But you haven't been missing for a week. How about you run away and come back in about a week, then I'll give you some cookies." Katrina giggled slightly at the thought that her brother probably would do it if it meant getting cookies, and in that her mother was probably serious about it as well.

"Fine, I'll do it. Right after my cartoons. And maybe dinner. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow…" Viktor trailed off as he decided he couldn't be bothered to do it after all.

"So my dear little Katty, where have you been? Have you been with any boys, I'll box their heads if they touched you." Her father flexed his muscles, rather pitifully, as he laughed happily.

"My love, you should probably calm down." Her father deflated as his wife slapped him on the back of the head. His pose mirrored that of his son as he sulked as well.

"Well, as for where I've been. It's a long story…"

* * *

"Hey son, you're home late." Tobias grinned at the smile on his father's face, and the sarcasm in his voice. His mother was asleep lying across the sofa and with her head on her husband's lap.

"Well, you know the bus system. It's terrible nowadays. You wait and you wait for eight days, and then three come all at once." A bellowing laugh came from his father as he heard the joke. But pretty quickly he became serious and turned to look intently at his son.

"But in all honesty, where have you been?" His father looked at him carefully as Tobias tried to think of an answer.

"Well, it's a long story. But rest assured, I had Nikolaus and Katrina with me all the time. And I met an interesting bird." He grinned lecherously as his father grinned in the same way. Looking around he bent down to make sure his wife was sound asleep before slipping himself out from underneath her and dragging his son into the kitchen.

"So, this bird. Any good, nice looking? Big breasts? Attractive mother, or maybe older sister who has a interest in the more experienced man?" His father grinned devilishly at the thought as his mouth began to water.

"Dad, just remember something important. I'm only eleven. I don't think any of the girls I know are going to get breasts for another couple of years. And as for the bird I met. You guessed the wrong time of bird to what I meant." Tobias grinned as his father threw him a confused look as he tried to take it in.

"Well, no matter. That Katrina is a right little cutie; I'm looking forward to seeing her when she's older." His father grinned lecherously as Tobias looked worriedly over his father's shoulder.

"Darling, haven't I told you about lusting over your son's friends?" If his father wasn't an older man Tobias suspected he would have pissed himself, instead he settled for going as still as a statue. Tobias's mother walked out from behind his father and took a seat.

"Umm… I was joking. There's only one woman for me, you know that." Tobias's father went on his knees to beg for forgiveness as Tobias sighed.

"So, son. Tell us where you've been, what adventure you've had?" Tobias sighed and grabbed a chair for himself.

"Well 'adventure' is the right word to use in this situation. As for where, I'm not totally sure myself…"

* * *

Karl pushed open the door to see a surprising sight; all four of his sisters and his mother were sitting in the living room talking animatedly. But the talking stopped immediately as they realised he'd came in.

"Karl? Is that you? You're home?" The first to react was his oldest sister, eighteen year old Frieda, who rushed forwards to snatch him up. He couldn't help but blush as she held his tightly to her ample bosom. The rest assembled around them as Frieda let go and the others all got turns at hugging him as well.

"We've all been so worried. Mama was calling the police everyday and demanding to know where you were and if they were looking hard enough. One of the poor officers urinated himself out of fear." The youngest, thirteen year old Heidi, giggled at the memory as their mother looked abashed and held the rosary in her hands tightly.

"Well, I was deathly worried that the Devil had stolen my precious baby." His mother suddenly snatched him up as the four girls giggled at the sight of their blushing little brother.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine. I even think I've came away better than I was a week and a half ago. I think my faith is stronger than before and I have met new people. I have found something I can do for the cause of good." Karl looked proudly at his mother whose eyes brimmed with proud tears.

"Well that's my little brother, goes missing and comes back with more strength than before." The tomboy of the group, fifteen year old Helene, grabbed him in a headlock. 

"Let go of the poor boy, he's been gone for so long. I bet he'd like to just sit down, have a nice cup of tea. Remember to make me one while you're at it Helene." Sixteen year old Marianne pried her younger sister off their brother and pushed her towards the kitchen.

"Well, I assume you've all been wondering where I've been…"

* * *

Nikolaus breathed in deeply as he thrust open the door to his house. At first he couldn't see anything in the darkness, at least not until a plank of wood swung towards his head. A heavy breath came from the owner of the plank as he narrowly missed his target.

"Woah, dad. It's just me, Nikolaus." Nikolaus patted his dad on the back as the man looked up. It took a second for the realisation, but after that his father leapt up to grab him in a bear hug.

"I don't know why your bother hitting people with a plank of wood, you should just hug burglars to death." Nikolaus wheezed slightly as his father released his grip on him. As he began to see more clearly Nikolaus was able to see his mother timidly standing at the door.

"Hey mum, I'm home." He smiled as he looked at his mother. She walked slowly towards him and reached out to touch his face. Then suddenly she slapped him heavily on the cheek.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick. We've had police around every day; we've had them search the area around the Reichstag several times. What happened with that pile of sludge?" She looked down at Nikolaus who held the side of his face; he'd thought it uncharacteristic that his mother looked tender.

"Well, I think I have to save the world, not that I really think I should. Well, not this world… another world. The Digital World." He looked hopefully at his parents who turned to face each other.

"He gets it from your brother Gerhard. Nobody in my family does drugs, at least not to the extent that led them to believe they had to save another planet." His mother looked shocked at his father's words.

"Oh, so it's my families fault. What about your Aunt Sybille, the loony one. Didn't she think she was a superhero, and a potted plant at the same time?" His mother smirked as his father sighed.

"Actually, I'm not on drugs and I'm not crazy. Let me explain…"

* * *

Interlude A - Night of Broken Glass, Gran Kuwagamon's plan.

The four Digi-destined are away deciding whether to return to the Digital World or not but in the Digital World action is already underway. Gran Kuwagamon is putting his master plan into action as bugs swarm the forest. Nothing is safe in the face of his army.


	8. Interlude A

----------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER – Digimon belongs to several different companies of which I own none. Therefore all digimon used are their property and used without permission. The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with his permission. The German Digi-destined belong to the Diaries universe. All other miscellaneous characters are my meagre intellectual property.

By Misc666

Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Universe

Reich Diaries 2002

Interlude A – Gran Kuwagamon's Plan, The Night of Glass

-----------------------------------------------

"So, I see that Golden Boy failed. Not strong enough to get rid of a couple of runts? Didn't think you were." The Stingmon at the door to Gran Kuwagamon's chamber gave off a snide laugh as Hans walked past. He briefly contemplated having his partner rip it apart, but decided it was a waste of time. And he'd probably have to answer to Dino Beemon for killing one of his followers.

"Says the worthless piece of shit that gets guard duty? Lord Gran Kuwagamon has no need for guards, but you're so useless you'd probably end up killing yourself by mistake if you left the building." Dokunemon's voice was just as snide as the Stingmon was restrained by another Stingmon. It was good to have immunity from attacks, and good to be on Gran Kuwagamon's good side.

"If you step out of line, I won't hesitate to run in and kill the two of you." The Stingmon finally stood up straight while directing a glare at Hans, the boy just laughed in return.

"If I step out of line Lord Gran Kuwagamon will eliminate me straight away. You, on the other hand, are not worthy of cleaning my boots." Hans shot a malicious smile at the Stingmon as he briefly pondered the pros and cons of killing it, after all he could have Yanmamon or Shadramon kill the three in the hallway any time he wanted.

"Just go straight inside." One of the other two Stingmon, seeing the developing conflict acted swiftly to avert it as he directed the pair to the door.

As Hans went through he heard the Stingmon that started it all mutter a snide comment which elicited a laugh from the other two. He came to the conclusion that maybe he'd do it on the way out.

Finally he came to where Gran Kuwagamon was enthroned, in a manner of speaking. The massive bug was only visible from the chest up as the rest of his body disappeared into the ground beneath. As Hans and Dokunemon came in Gran Kuwagamon's massive eyes turned to face him.

"Hmm… I hear that you failed to kill the Digi-destined. I'm disappointed." Gran Kuwagamon's voice was booming and Hans felt the building shake around him.

"As any of the force with me will tell you, Rosemon turned up and disrupted everything. Besides, I may not have killed them but I did get rid of them." Hans stated it as a matter of fact as he sat down on the ground. Dokunemon walked up beside him.

"And you Dokunemon is he telling the truth? No bug can resist my commands, so I know you must speak the truth." He turned to look down at the Child bug.

"It is all true; I felt the force of her attack. None but you would stand a chance against her." Dokunemon's head was bowed deeply out of respect for the huge Ultimate.

"True, she is highly dangerous. And you are but an Adult. Maybe Dino Beemon will stand a chance against her; she was always rather too maternal when it came to him." Hans raised an eyebrow inquisitively but filed it under stuff he should think about later.

"Are the plans all in place? Tonight _is _the night, right?" Hans looked down at the bloodlust in his partner's insectoid face; he truly was the right digimon for him.

"Yes, my generals have already left to set everything up. Tonight the forest will know the true meaning of fear." Gran Kuwagamon laughed maniacally as the building rocked more than before, Hans casually dusted himself off.

"And myself, I'm not going to have much effect against Perfect level digimon. How can I make myself stronger?" Hans was surprised at the amount his partner was talking; normally the bug was reserved in his speech.

"There is a tale of evolution items. Much like the Digimental of Darkness Hans holds, but far stronger. One should be able to evolve you to Perfect." Gran Kuwagamon looked down at the bored looking boy. Hans seemed to take a little more interest as a question formed in his head.

"But, even if it can evolve Dokunemon. Doesn't that mean that there are similar evolution items for the others? Don't you worry that they'll get their hands on them?" Hans felt proud that he'd gotten one up on the Ultimate.

"Oh, but I've already thought of that. Where do you think Ookuwamon is? He's out searching for any clues as to locations." Gran Kuwagamon laughed maniacally again as the fact that he'd proved Hans wrong got through to him.

"Any ideas on where to find the one which will evolve me?" asked Dokunemon hopefully as he looked up at his master.

"I'm afraid not, I'm not even sure what the items look like." Gran Kuwagamon stared down at him.

"Then I guess while the others enact your plan I'll set about finding it." Hans got up to leave as Gran Kuwagamon studied him carefully.

"You're hesitating?" Gran Kuwagamon sounded honestly curious as he said this.

"Part of me does wonder about the need for me to do this. After all, the other generals are all strong enough to wipe out this forest several times over. And I know the Digi-destined won't return to this world, I promise you that." Hans paused again to study the masonry around him.

"Is that really all? You know I abhor traitors, you know you're Cannon Beemon's replacement. But I'm sure I could easily find a replacement for you as well." Gran Kuwagamon seemed calm as he said this, but there was an edge of warning in it all.

"It is all, my Lord," murmured Dokunemon as he pushed Hans towards the door. Hans merely nodded as he walked out.

As they walked out past the Stingmon Hans heard the one from earlier mutter a comment under his breath. With a smirk Hans looked down at his partner who nodded in agreement.

"Dokunemon, Digimental up." As Hans spun round he raised his D-Terminal in front of him.

"Dokunemon armour evolve… Shadramon." The flaming butterfly exploded out as he finished evolving. The Stingmon merely looked uninterested.

"What's that going to do?" laughed one Stingmon.

"Indent Screw." As flames ripped around him Shadramon shot forwards into the first one's stomach, easily ripping through. Next he bounced off the wall behind sending him slamming into the back of another one's head. Not even stopping he leapt forwards driving himself through the final one. His work done he devolved back to his Child form.

"You can't get good help nowadays. Remind me to post some more guards when we leave." Hans' laugh started off light and began to deepen as he went. Soon he was laughing maniacally as he walked off.

----------------------

Dino Beemon, scourge of the Endless Forest and first general in Lord Gran Kuwagamon, stared at the house again. It had been several hours; at least a day had passed, and he continued to stare at the four walls of it. There wasn't anything for him to do, his father and master had declared that he couldn't attack unless he said so. So he didn't attack, although wrecking the small vegetable garden outside had held back the urges for a while.

But he was frustrated.

"Angry much?" Dino Beemon spun as he dropped into an attack stance, even discovering the identity of the newcomer didn't ease him.

The speaker was huge, in comparison to Dino Beemon at least as it stood four times larger. Its carapace was pitch black in colour with some red orbs at points. A horn stuck out at the top and separated into two at the end. 

"What are you doing here?" demanded Dino Beemon, always keeping his eye on the massive digimon.

"Lord Gran Kuwagamon sent me. The day has come. I hope you're ready for it." The giant bug would have smirked if it was possible for it to. But it was happily content by the growl let off by Dino Beemon.

"Well, for my _father's _information, I am indeed ready to bring this plan into action. My army is braying for some fun, we've been holed up here waiting for _her_ to come out and play with us. Being able to move around will do them some good." He looked down at where a group of Stingmon huddled around talking amongst themselves. However looking up he saw the glory of his army, as far as the eye could see was his force. It spanned hundreds of bugs and was a larger army than had ever been assembled in the Digital World, at least he hadn't heard of vaster armies.

"Fine, I must go inform Scorpiomon, mind informing me of where she is?" Atlur Kabuterimon started scanning the army in search of the huge skeletal scorpion, another of Gran Kuwagamon's generals. However he couldn't see her, despite her being huge in size.

"She has burrowed into the ground. No doubt she will be ready to move at any time. Return to my father, no doubt you have some serious standing about to do. Meanwhile I will go out and fight my father's enemies." The tone of voice was meant to be inflammatory and earned a glare from Atlur Kabuterimon, but Dino Beemon was confident in that the general wouldn't dare attack Gran Kuwagamon's son.

"Fine, although I am actually going to be accompanying the army in this endeavour. Lord Gran Kuwagamon has asked me to join you; no doubt he wants me to make sure you don't mess it all up." Dino Beemon refused to be baited this time and merely waved it off.

"Okay, but try not to get in my way." Dino Beemon once more surveyed his army.

"The Night of Glass is upon us."

----------------------

A peaceful glade was alive with the sounds of playful digimon. Plant digimon, ranging from petite Child digimon, like Floramon, to the more dangerous looking Adult Digimon, like Veggiemon, roamed about. They talked amongst themselves in feminine voices and got along with tasks they had to do.

"I hear Lady Rosemon isn't going to be able to see us in some time." A feminine Mushmon was busy wrapping a necklace of daisies around the neck of an Alraumon as she questioned out loud.

"The Lady is a busy digimon. She cannot come visit us everyday." A Woodmon replied as she wrote something down.

"Yeah, but it's always fun to see Rosie." A cheerful looking Floramon, one of the newest evolutions, happily squeaked as she was busy picking flowers.

"Do not call her…" The words of the Veggiemon were cut off by a choke as something hit her. Looking down she found a fearsome group of long claws sticking out through what could loosely be called her chest. Behind her stood a grinning Stingmon, and behind him a whole group of fearsome and lecherous Stingmon. And all only had one thing on their mind.

"Kill the Adult digimon, but the Child digimon can do… other things for us." The lead Stingmon grinned even more as he said this, his eyes drifting over to the once cheerful Floramon.

"Okay," chorused the Stingmon as one as they shot forwards. 

A few of the Plants tried to fight back, but they were inexperienced and no match for the highly disciplined group of Stingmon. And pretty soon they only had two choices, run and die… or stand and die. Pretty soon the majority of Adult digimon, and several Child digimon, were out of the way. But just as they prepared to get what they felt was their just reward they discovered they weren't done.

"Flower Cannon." A blast of energy shot down ripping through the lead Stingmon turning him into particles of data. The user of the attack floated in the air, a pixie-like being in a pink flower-like dress and four green wings on her back. 

"Damn you, Lilymon. Spiking Fin…" The attack wasn't completed as Lilymon shot down ripping into him and the three Stingmon behind him before stopping and surveying how many more were left.

"You've violated this glade, and hoped to do the same to my handmaidens. What makes you think I'm going to go easy on you? I will dispense my mother's justice on you." With that she shot towards another group of Stingmon, but her attack was cancelled out as a swarm of flies blocked her hit.

"Well, a Perfect attacking Adult digimon. That's not much of a fair fight." Dino Beemon grinned as he dropped down in front of the Stingmon. Lilymon let a scowl pass over her cute features at the sight of him.

"Brother!" The realisation that this was the one she'd heard of struck her. She knew he existed from her mother's stories, but had half hoped he'd been deleted by his increasingly mad and erratic father. They may have both came from Lady Rosemon's eggs, but Rosemon had had different mates both times.

"Feh, I don't know what you're talking about. Irritant Buzz." Lilymon was ready for this and leapt away bringing her cannon to bear. But Dino Beemon was also already moving as he leapt up to face her bringing his claws up.

"You forget that I am no mere Insect, I can fly just as well as you can." Dino Beemon propelled himself forward slamming into Lilymon, sending her cannon tumbling to the ground in the process. Down they fell, both grappling for supremacy. But it was Dino Beemon who landed on top, slamming Lilymon heavily into the ground.

"I'm no useless Child myself." But Lilymon couldn't back it up much; she was more than a match for Adult digimon, no digimon could doubt that. But Dino Beemon was stronger and far more willing to hurt his opponents, while she still had reservations about killing one who had the same mother as she did.

Suddenly she felt herself thrown onto her front as Dino Beemon grappled for her wings. Grabbing all four in his hands he began to pull, eliciting screams of pain from the Perfect level digimon. And with one final tug he ripped them free of her body sending them careening away from her. 

With a grin he picked her up by the throat and held her up to his face. His eyes flashed with malicious intent as he looked down at her.

"Your kind will be exterminated this night. My father has ordered your eradication, an ethnic purge. The Night of Glass is upon you, none is safe from the army I lead." He smiled at her cries of pain, before slapping her down to the ground. Her strength had finally failed her.

"Lady Rosemon will not tolerate your actions. She will stop Gran Kuwagamon." Lilymon weakly looked up at him.

"Ah, but she is helpless already. She has deserted you. She no longer leaves her hut, and wouldn't fight my father even if she did leave her hut. There is no opposition to us." He laughed manically as she spluttered.

"The Digi-destined?" she managed to get this out, but with difficulty.

"They abandoned you. They ran away." She finally seemed to accept her fate as she lay back looking upwards and hoping for deletion. But he wasn't done with her, not by a long way.

"Don't think I'm going to let you die that easily. After all, you ruined my followers' fun. The Child digimon all got away. But you can fill in for them." With that he began walking away. 

Leaving her with the lecherous Stingmon, already arguing over who would be first.

----------------------

"Sometimes Dino Beemon even appals me." Dokunemon looked up at Hans, who stared off at Dino Beemon flying away from the glade. 

"In what way does he appal you?" But Hans wasn't answering the question as he dropped down out of the tree they'd watched from. He pulled out his D-3 and began to stare at it in interest.

"I have an urge. I want to go back to the Real World." He stood up and looked down at the television set he'd found randomly lying around the area.

"So, you want to see your family? I guess all that talk about mothers and fathers got to you" Hans looked down with an expression of surprise, before laughing slightly.

"I couldn't care less about my family. Actually, I was more wondering about the other four. It's boring here without them. I think I'll have to bait them." He laughed even more as he held the D-3 up to the television.

"And what about Lord Gran Kuwagamon, does he know you're leaving?" Hans briefly wondered who Dokunemon's loyalty was to, him or Gran Kuwagamon? But he was pretty sure there was a fine line between them.

"No doubt the spies he keeps watching me will tell him. Are you coming?" Hans held his D-3 up again, almost challenging Dokunemon to say no. Eventually the Insect digimon relented and walked over to his partner.

"Anyway, if I get rid of the Digi-destined he won't have to worry about them." And with that he activated the portal.

------------------------------

Next Entry: Entry 8 – Whither Shall I Go

The Digi-destined are all dealing with the decision to return to the Digital World. But Nikolaus is firmly decided against returning. Could this mean that the Digital World is without saviours? Or will the others convince him in time?


	9. Reich Diaries Entry 08

-------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER – Digimon belongs to several different companies of which I own none. Therefore all digimon used are their property and used without permission. The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive. The German Digi-destined belong to the Diaries universe. All other miscellaneous characters are my meagre intellectual property.

By Misc666

Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Timeline

Reich Diaries 2002

Entry Eight– Whither Shall I Go

-------------------------------------------------------

The smack of a plastic ball striking a hard surface could be heard in the gymnasium of the school. The end of the day had come round and all the after school activities were taking place. Today was the turn of the Table Tennis Club to use it, although admittedly it was more just a collection of kids who wanted to play table tennis and not much of a club.

"Hey Niko', your forehand is way weak today." Tobias grinned as he sent the ball smacking back at his friend, Nikolaus scowled as he sent it snapping back over the net again.

"I've got other things on my mind." Nikolaus kept his eye on the ball as he said this, ready to strike it back as it came to him.

"The Digital World? Thought so, cause I'm thinking about it too. When are we going back?" Tobias looked over hopefully as he said it knocking an easy ball to his friend. But Nikolaus just scowled in response and smashed the ball down as hard as he could. Narrowly dodging out of the way Tobias looked over at his friend in disbelief.

"I don't think we should go back. Ever." Nikolaus looked out through the window towards the sky as Tobias went to pick up the ball. He sighed as he found it dented from the impact and no longer usable.

"Why not?" asked Tobias grabbing another ball, and slipping the damaged one in with the hope that the teacher wouldn't notice that they'd damaged it.

"It's dangerous for us. It's just a stupid idea to put ourselves in risk." Nikolaus began twirling the paddle underneath one of his fingers as Tobias prepared to serve.

"What about the Digital World's people? Gran Kuwagamon is gonna kill them all if we don't stop them." Tobias served heavily towards Nikolaus' weaker side as he said this.

"Our digimon can't get past Adult or Armour level. Chances of us defeating Gran Kuwagamon are VERY low. Besides, it isn't our world and therefore not our problem." Nikolaus managed to return it with a little difficulty.

"Rosie says we can evolve them to Perfect, and maybe even Ultimate. There's always a chance. I reckon you're just a coward." Tobias smacked it back expressing his distaste in his friend's words.

"Coward? It's common-sense. Why risk yourselves for others? Why risk our digimon?" Nikolaus knocked it back over, but the light way he did it showed him to be less irritated than Tobias.

"Why'd you get the Digimental of Courage? I'm the one who's willing to go that extra mile to secure victory." Tobias tried slipping the ball below Nikolaus' arms but to no avail as it was knocked back over to him.

"There are different types of courage my friend." Nikolaus decided the time was nearing an end for this game as he struck the ball hard towards Tobias.

"Oh? And you don't have any of them, you're not willing to go that extra mile. You won't take risks." Tobias struck it with the full weight of his anger behind it. As it hit the table Nikolaus realised the bounce would lead it to flying up into his face. His first thought was to try and hit it, but eventually he decided he didn't want to risk it hitting him in the face and ducked out of the way letting it fly past.

"Yeah, I don't take risks. I'm not going to put any in danger; not me, not you, not Katrina, not Karl, not anybody. Risks are dangerous, I play by the safe option, the stakes are lower but I'm not risking anything at all." Nikolaus put the paddle with the rest of them as everyone began clearing the hall up.

"Stakes and risks. Depends on what you define as a risk. I reckon having all his friends die is what Agumon would define as a risk. And I know the others agree with me." Tobias helped Nikolaus fold the table and push it together, but as their hands slightly touched both glared at the other.

"I'm not going back, you must understand that." Nikolaus began to walk away as they finished putting it away. Grabbing his school shirt, tie and bag he began walking towards the door. Tobias ran to catch up with him.

"Well, I'm going back even if you aren't. And I know Katrina is coming with me. Do what you want." Tobias slipped his shirt on as Nikolaus waved a hand flippantly in his direction.

"Anyway, why are you questioning the Digimental I got? You don't really seem like a personification of Light to me. Anyway, I gotta catch the bus." With that he walked off leaving a fuming Tobias behind.

---------------------------------

"Nikolaus, Katrina is at the door." Nikolaus sighed as he heard his mum's shout. He'd assumed Tobias would contact the other two about his decision not to go back to the Digital World. And he knew Katrina was not one to keep her opinions to herself. Of course whether she'd be there to sooth him into coming, or to beat his head open and drag him down there, was anybody's guess. Sighing heavily again he got up and walked to the door.

"I assume Tobias talked to you?" He looked at her as she stood there with a sweet expression on her face. But he'd had enough experience to know she wasn't here to be nice, that she was willing to travel the five miles across Berlin to his house showed it was serious.

"We're going for a walk." With that she grabbed him by the hand only stopping to let him put shoes on, but not socks, and dragged him out of the house.

Eventually as he began to see shops around him, after ten minutes of pure silence, she stopped to sit down on a bench. Finally she turned to look at him and told him to sit down beside her so they could talk.

"Again, I assume Tobias talked to you after school. I'm not budging on this, even if I was it wouldn't matter." He looked off at the clouds as she looked at him with a curiousity he'd grown used to.

"Oh, and why wouldn't it matter?" She looked like she was going to hit him at any moment and he began to wonder whether she was more angry than normal, chances were she was.

"I talked to my parents, we all did. They wouldn't let me go. Heck, they don't want to let Agumon go and he's only been a member of the family for a couple of days." He remembered explaining the situation to his parents and being pleasantly surprised. Of course he knew that Tobias' parents would be okay with it if his parents were. Their father's had grown up together, and had been part of the hippy revolution of the seventies together. And neither man had seemed to have grown up since then, a bonus for getting out of stuff Nikolaus didn't want to do. But even his dad wasn't budging on him going back.

"My parents were doubtful at first, but they accept that we have to do this. I'm sure yours will in time as well." She looked at the dejected expression on his face, clearly he didn't agree.

"It's not just them. I refuse to go back." Suddenly he felt her fist hit him in the face. He'd been right, she was more angry than usual. Normally she slapped him if she was angry, but this was serious if she was going to punch him. Getting up he looked at her, to see her looking away from him.

"I know you do. And I know you claim its common sense. But personally I think it's stupid." She had trouble getting the words out and Nikolaus was sure she was crying, an apt reason for her to look away from him.

"You're crying?" He was surprised by this, she never cried. When older boys had picked on her and Tobias in Year 3 it had been Tobias who burst into tears in the playground. Katrina meanwhile had punched one of the boys in the naughty bits instead. For her to cry was just as surprising as for her to punch him.

"Sometimes I get serious about things. Like when I followed Ingrid Kahl for a whole day to get to talk to her. I'm going to save the Digital World. Whether there are four of us, or three." She stood up as well as the brief moment finally passed.

"I can't go back on my word. I'm not going, not even for you." With that he began walking home, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

"She means what she said. We're going back tomorrow, with or without you. And I intend on asking Agumon to come back, regardless of whether he can evolve or not." Nikolaus looked into the shadows where the yellow fox, Renamon, stood in the cover of trees. Part of him wondered how she'd gotten out here without being seen, but mostly she was just a waste of his time.

"Without, and I'm not letting Agumon go." He began walking again and she kept up easily in the shade of the trees.

"It's his home. Just like its Hawkmon's, Kokuwamon's and mine. We have to save it even if some little boy refuses to. We can do it without you. We all lived in fear of Gran Kuwagamon before you came along. We don't exist purely for you humans, we exist for ourselves. To save our world." He had to admit that she looked proud as she stood there, but no talking fox was going to sway him.

"And I want to protect mine. If we fail, what happens next? Gran Kuwagamon is going to wipe out this world, the world of my family and friends. This country has already dealt with a megalomaniac warlord before. We don't want another Hitler." She just looked puzzled at the name, obviously she hadn't asked her partner too much about German history.

"It's going to go down, and nobody but us can stop him." She stood firm as she stared him down.

"Let him rule the Digital World, this world isn't ready for him." Nikolaus smiled as he reached the end of the trees, she couldn't follow him any longer.

"But what about Hans-Joachim Goeth, surely he'll suggest the invasion of this world when the Endless Forest is expended." She knew she couldn't follow any more. But she made the last ditch effort.

"Surely the Endless Forest by definition can never be expended." And finally he was out of earshot and back to his own thoughts. Nothing could sway him, although there were more people who would undoubtedly try. He would have laughed of course if he knew that the reason she didn't respond was because of the kids that thought she was someone in a suit.

---------------------------------

"Nikolaus, you can't ignore this." Nikolaus looked down at the little orange dinosaur. With a shrug he turned back to the magazine he was reading.

"Personally I thought I was doing quite a good job at it. Of course if everyone was to leave me alone it'd be much easier for everyone," replied Nikolaus as his eyes scanned over the movies that were premiering over the weekend.

"You can't ignore the situation, for my sake." Agumon's plea met with a stony expression from his partner who muttered something about the movie review he was looking at. Agumon meanwhile fumed at his partner's disregard.

"We're not going back, its just a stupid thing to do. I wonder what mum cooked for dinner, I think I can smell sausages." Nikolaus' comments were followed by his taking a sniff at the air, finding the smell to his liking.

"We may not be going back. But _I _am, and I don't need you. I want to help my kind, I want to protect them." Agumon received a snort of laughter in reply to his passionate outburst. Confusion was evident on his face, and even a little bit of hurt.

"Calm down Moses. But jokes aside, Gran Kuwagamon is an Ultimate or whatever, right? He's how much stronger than you are? How many levels above your current form?" Nikolaus leaned in as he questioned the small dinosaur.

"Well in between there's Adult and then Perfect." Agumon seemed to be faltering as he stuttered this out, Nikolaus was right about the gulf between his power and Gran Kuwagamon's. But he had to try nonetheless.

"And what would we need to fight him? We've had enough trouble dealing with Goeth and his partner, and his partner's only able to reach Adult. What chance do we even have against a Perfect, let alone an Ultimate." Nikolaus was irritated now as he said this, why couldn't Agumon just understand it.

"It doesn't matter that he's so high above us in level, we'll raise an army and overwhelm him." Nikolaus looked at his partner as if his idea was absurd, which in his opinion it was.

"An army? Of what? And doesn't this ignore what you told me, doesn't he have an army of his own? Could you raise a larger stronger one?" Nikolaus seemed to be almost mocking his partner as he set out the facts.

"We can build an army. Lady Rosemon can fight Gran Kuwagamon, I know she must be stronger. And there are Perfect level digimon we can get to fight for us. We can do it if you stay focused to the cause." Again Agumon's hopeful plea met with disdain from his partner, an utter lack of care for the situation in the Digital World.

"Some army, Rosemon told us herself that she isn't going to fight him. And without her what do you think the chances of raising support are going to be?" Nikolaus' comments dug into Agumon as if each were an attack hitting him.

"We have to try. We can't let him get away with this…" Agumon's words were cut off by the sound of Nikolaus slapping his magazine down on the desk.

"If you're committed to this then you do it alone. There's no reason for me to return, and I have absolutely no intention of doing so." Nikolaus began walking towards the door to his room but as he opened it he felt Agumon push past him.

"Then I guess I am. I'll ask your mother if she can drive me down to stay with Tobias and Hawkmon." And with no more goodbye Agumon walked off in his slow but deliberate steps to find Mrs. Reinhardt.

Nikolaus sat down to think for a minute as a indiscernible conversation carried on in the kitchen. This was followed by the opening and closing of the front door. And finally the sounds of the car pulling out of the driveway. His thoughts were interrupted by knocking on his door.

"Come in." His words contained a trace of hope that maybe it was Agumon returned to give up his foolish plan, but instead his father walked in and took a seat on his bed.

"Any reason that dinosaur of yours' just upped and walked out on you?" Nikolaus replied to his father's question with a noncommittal shrug. His dad sighed and walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him down.

"It's… difficult. He just doesn't understand what's going on," said Nikolaus as his attempts to move met with his dad pushing him down again.

"And you do? Wouldn't he know his own home better than you? You've got to understand that he wants to help his _people._" Again Nikolaus replied with a shrug.

"There's no possibility that he'll be able to win, he just doesn't stand a chance. I'm not going back there just so I can see him die, if everyone wants to die I have no intention of watching." Nikolaus' outburst was ended as his father slapped him playfully on the back of the head. He turned to look up, an expression of confusion on his face.

"What if you can help? What if you can stop him dying by being there? Don't you owe it to him?" Nikolaus looked at his father quizzically as a thought passed through his head.

"Weren't you against the idea of me going back last time we talked? What happened to change your mind, you never change your mind." Nikolaus' comments earned a knowing smile from his dad.

"I've spent a lot of time talking to Agumon. He's not the mindless monster I'd been expecting," Nikolaus' father paused earning an eager nod from Nikolaus who'd been surprised to see Agumon eager to integrate into human society, including his attempts at using the toilet.

But the peaceful reminiscing passed over as Nikolaus remembered the subject at hand and turned to his father he asked what relevance it had.

"Well, its just interesting to see that he's no different to you and me, well obviously excluding his appearance. Are all his kind like him?" asked his father curiously.

"Pretty much, they're pretty much like us. They have human-like personalities complete with virtues and flaws." His dad nodded along to his comments, deep in thought.

"Well, I've been thinking today. If they're like humans, then we already know what they'll think of. He told me of Gran Kuwagamon, and he sounds like human dictators obsessed with increasing their own territories. Won't he want to expand into our world? And from the sounds of it conventional weapons won't be very effective against giant bugs." His father spoke with an edge of concern.

"Dad, I don't think he could get into the Real World… and I don't think he could be bothered anyway. Anyway I've got school tomorrow, mind letting me get to bed." Nikolaus waited for his father to leave before turning to where he'd left his digivice lying.

His eyes looked towards his bag, tempting him to put it inside. But instead he left it lying where it was and prepared for bed.

---------------------------------

"Today is so boring, I hate Maths." Nikolaus sighed as Tobias left to go to Maths, the break had been subdued as Katrina and Karl had eaten with other friends and Tobias had barely spoken to him. They'd all accepted that he wasn't going back and this was causing some friction in the group, although he guessed he couldn't be counted as a member of the group anymore.

With a look at where Katrina was talking to her own class he began the journey to his English lesson. Sitting down he looked around the class and his eyes suddenly fell upon the empty chair beside his chair. Or where there should have been an empty one.

"Hello Niko', I'm finally back." With a grin Hans-Joachim Goeth looked up at him.

"Quiet down all." With the class starting Nikolaus was forced to ignore Hans' presence. But as the teacher looked away, busy reading the English translations, he saw an opportunity to find out what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" his whisper was quiet enough so nobody else turned to see what they were talking about. But Hans' less than hushed laugh brought the attention of the surrounding desks to them.

"Yeah, where've you been?" Nikolaus scowled as another classmate assumed Nikolaus had been curious as to where Hans had spent the past couple of days.

"Did I not ask for silence while I read? Now quiet down or I'll move you all." The teacher's voice had an edge of anger at being interrupted while reading what she, but not anybody else in the class, found fascinating.

Again Nikolaus found himself burning with desire to yell at the neo-Nazi. But as she read he could see the teacher looking over to where he sat every so often. Eventually his desire not to get into trouble won out over hatred and he went back to doing his class-work, all the while thinking about what he was going to say when he had the chance.

Finally the teacher put down her book and announced that the class was over. Kids scrambled to be the first to leave, everyone except Hans who happily and calmly wandered out the door. Nikolaus was ready to catch him at the door.

"What are _you _doing back here? Why's you have to come back?" hissed Nikolaus as he grabbed Hans by the arm. Hans grinned as he used his free hand to grab Nikolaus' arm, somehow managing to clutch it in the only part still injured. With a yelp of pain Nikolaus was forced to release his own grip and console himself with just throwing a glare at the other boy.

"Its getting boring in the Digital World without you guys. So I thought I'd come and see what was holding you lot up. Not much apparently." Nikolaus scowled at the comment as Hans waved at him dismissively before walking right past him.

"So beating innocent digimon to death doesn't thrill you anymore, that surprises me. I thought you were the kind of person who never tires of mindless violence." Nikolaus' comments earned a bout of arrogant laughter from Hans.

"No, Gran Kuwagamon has enough of those in his army. I couldn't have gotten attention from him if I wasn't something special. I spoke to him with winged words, as they say." The grin on Hans' face was huge by now, as if he'd amused himself with his poetical speech. Nikolaus was less amused by this as he snorted derisively.

"So what do you want, why do you help a tyrant?" inquired Nikolaus as he found himself becoming interested in the conversation.

"Boredom mostly. Look at what's become of Germany. Sixty years ago we would have lived in a proud nation, a strong and pure nation. But now look at it, Turks and Jews on every corner while the true Pure Germans like me live wary of being arrested. Sixty years ago you'd be arrested for not saluting the Furher, now a mere 'Hail Hitler' would get you sent to jail. I'm tired of the new Germany, but Gran Kuwagamon is a way to achieve the nation we need at a time like this." Hans' rant came to an end as Nikolaus looked at him in mute horror and a couple of younger kids whispered amongst themselves as to whether Hans was breaking the law.

"A 'time like this'? What the hell are you talking about now?" Nikolaus was finally able to break his silence to spit out his question.

"The world is decadent. Jews and cripples walk the streets unharmed. Germany has let itself go, a mere puppet to the United Nations. I will bring a new age with Gran Kuwagamon's help." Hans allowed himself a laugh after finishing only to receive a fist to the face from Nikolaus.

"That's just sick, you dream of an Aryan nation and yet you ally yourself with digital insects? You're willing to help Gran Kuwagamon slaughter your own countrymen?" Nikolaus was furious as he asked these questions, rightfully so in his eyes.

"Sacrifices need to be made of the weak." Hans licked some blood off his lips before spinning to leave. Nikolaus found himself rooted to the spot, unable to prevent Hans' exit.

"I should have known Goeth wouldn't ignore Germany. Damn it, I was hoping I wouldn't have to go back." Grumbling to himself Nikolaus rummaged through his bag for his digivice. He couldn't explain what had made him put it in, but he was glad he had. Now he just had to hope they hadn't left yet.

---------------------------------

"So it's time to return to the Digital World." Katrina looked at the group around her while Karl prepared the computer. She couldn't help feeling sorry as Agumon looked around every few seconds.

"He's not coming, you do know that. It's not like him to give in like this." Tobias snorted as he said this, Nikolaus was stubborn and was going to hold off unless there was a very good reason.

"Yeah, but I can hope." Agumon let out a sigh, much like his partner would.

"Time to go." Karl put his hand on Katrina's shoulder and pointed to her family computer where the Digital Gate program had finally readied itself. Suddenly there was the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

"Your parents?" asked Kokuwamon worriedly.

"No, they're not going to be home until later. And they wouldn't knock. Wait here." She walked into the hallway and the others heard a low pitched conversation. Curiousity began to get the better of Tobias who peeked his head out of the door.

"Who is it?" As Tobias said this he felt someone's fingers flick his forehead. At first he was angry, but then he realised who it was. And his grin grew.

Pushing his way past his friend, Nikolaus walked into the room with a grin of his own. Agumon immediately leapt at his partner who hugged the dinosaur Child tightly. His grin seemed to match Tobias' as he shook Karl's hand as well.

"Weren't thinking of leaving without me are you? Just took me some time to come to my senses." Nikolaus grinned as Katrina walked into the room. But she looked troubled.

"So what made you change your mind?" Hawkmon was just as curious as his partner and burned to know why someone who protested so much had changed his mind so suddenly. He hadn't changed it when Tobias saw him at lunch, what had happened during his last lesson?

"It might come as a surprise, but it was Hans-Joachim convinced me to return. We're going to beat him this time, and I have some stuff I'm going to do to him personally." Nikolaus grinned as he held his D-3 up to the computer screen, ready to go through the portal.

Gran Kuwagamon was going to pay.

------------------------------------------

Next Entry - Entry 9 - Battle Royale, Four Armours released.

  
  
Once again the Digi-destined fall into a trap as they find the four Digimentals. However things are never as good as they seem as they go to grasp they find themselves surrounded by Gran Kuwagamon's army. 


End file.
